


Star Shots - Star Wars Stories

by Winter_Girl0



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Raises Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Redemption, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Emperor Darth Vader, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Luke Skywalker, In some of them, Kidnapping, Let's kill Palpatine, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sith Luke Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Suitless Darth Vader, troublemaker Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Girl0/pseuds/Winter_Girl0
Summary: Mostly Luke & Vader One- Shots - something like 'How to kidnap your own son'But some other stories will be there too!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 120
Kudos: 489





	1. Diffrent version of Hoth

Luke sensed something was wrong even before the alarm sounded all over the base.

Empire. How did they find their base? How did they suddenly appear? Scanners detected Imperial ships way too late.

Skywalker cursed softly under his breath. Subconsciously, he knew that not everyone could escape. If only Han, Leia and Chewie could handle it. The boy quickly put on his orange-white jumpsuit, then picked up his helmet. He had to get to the hangar as soon as possible to help the supply ships escape.

He was just leaving the cabin he shared with Wedge when he felt a terrifying cold. But it wasn't the chill you feel in the cold (and since they were on Hoth, Luke felt it often). It was… different. Sinister. Dark. Dripping with possessiveness and power. Skywalker knew the feeling very well. He had experienced it several times, and each time he was close to death or capture.

Vader.

Now things were even worse. Since Vader is here, the Rebellion has no chance. The only way out is to run away. The rebels could consider themselves lucky if they survived this attack.

" _Hey, kid!”_ He heard through his communicator.

"Han!” He exclaimed. "Are you all right?”

 _"We are just taking off. What about you_?"

"I’m running to the hangar, Artoo is waiting there," he replied, turning into another corridor.

His destination was getting closer. Just a minute more and he'd be in the cockpit of his X-Wing.

" _l meet you in a few hours at ... Chewie, damn it, go!”_

"Han?”

" _Can this scrap heap not fail for once_ ?!” Leia's scream was very clear.

Luke smiled involuntarily. Since the princess was on board the Falcon, it means that his friends will be safe soon.

"Be careful!” Skywalker called as he passed the utility room. "I'll call you when ...”

He froze as he saw a tall black figure standing at the end of the corridor. No words could get out of his throat. What was the Dark Lord doing in this place ?!

The young pilot had a strange feeling the Sith was here because of him. Or rather _for_ him.

He bit his lower lip, silently cursing his luck. Vader cut him off the fastest route to the hangar. Luke doesn't have time to run around.

" _Kid?”_ There was a feeling of unease in Han's question. " _If something happened to your X-Wing, just give your position, we'll come back in a few minutes!"_

„No!” He exclaimed, involuntarily taking a few steps back. If his friends returned, neither of them would leave Hoth. Skywalker was not going to let that happen. „Under no circumstances come back here!”

" _Luke?_ ” Leia was even more concerned than Solo. " _What's happening?”_

"Give up, boy," the Dark Lord said, heading towards the blonde, whose tension was more and more felt.

" _Is that Vader ?!”_ Organa shouted. In the background, Han's bitter curse and Chewie's roar were heard. " _Get out of there_!”

The boy was about to reply when he suddenly felt the communicator snap from his hand. A second later, it landed in the Sith's outstretched hand.

"Skywalker is coming with me, Your Highness," he just said, then crushed the device without even waiting for Leia's reply. He took a few more steps towards the young Rebel.

Luke activated his lightsaber, trying to ignore the shots he heard in the distance. How many rebels have died so far? And how many more lives will be lost?

"Fighting does not make sense, boy.” Vader kept coming closer to Skywalker.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the boy growled, gripping his hands tighter on the hilt of his sword.

"You do not have a choice.” The Dark Lord stopped, simultaneously activating his sword. "But if you do not want to go for goodness, I will make you."

They stood facing each other for a moment, not even moving a millimeter. In the end, the blonde attacked - his blow was immediately stopped. Luke tried to graze the Sith again, but once again to no avail. He repeated this several times, but as his attacks were still blocked, he began to feel more and more fear.

He trained as often as he could. He tried his best, but mastering the Force, let alone sword fighting, without someone to oversee his training is extremely difficult. Most of the things Luke did intuitively - he didn't have many clues to lean on. He had gotten stronger in these three years, he knew, but it still wasn't enough. He sensed the difference between him and Vader was huge. If he wanted to escape, he had to stop this fight as soon as possible.

But how?

Suddenly, the Dark Lord attacked, and the force of his blow was so strong that it knocked the sword out of Luke's hand. Before the boy realized what had happened, Vader summoned his gun to him and attached it to his belt.

"Give it back!” Skywalker exclaimed as the moment of shock passed.

This duel (if it can be called that at all) was embarrassingly short. Vader didn't even have to make an effort to win. This made Luke even more aware of their difference in strength.

_How do I get out of here?_

"There is no escape, boy," said Vader as he approached him.

He deactivated his lightsaber while grabbing the blonde man's arm.

"Let me go!” Luke tried to pull away, but to his horror he found the Sith's grip like steel - there was no option to get out of it. Even so, he struggled on, hoping for a small miracle to make a quick retreat.

When he saw the Dark Lord remove the handcuffs, he tried to loosen his enemy's grip a bit, but it was to no avail. All he could do was watch helplessly as his wrists were chained, which took even more from his already little chance of escape.

"We are leaving”. Vader ordered, dragging the struggling Rebel with him.

"Let go of me!” Skywalker shouted, pushing his legs as hard as he could. There must be a way out! Any!

He wasn't going to just give up and make things easier for Vader. He won't go without a fight. He may have lost a sword duel, but that doesn't mean he will follow his captor meekly. The Sith would get nothing from him, much less goodness.

"If you continue this pathetic struggle, I will use another method to get you out of this base," the Dark Lord said suddenly. The tone of his voice clearly indicated his growing irritation, which did not bode well for Luke.

Skywalker knew he should comply with the Sith's warning, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. What would a Rebel be like if he just let himself be dragged outside? Well, perhaps one who would die a little milder later.

"Let go!” He managed, struggling even more than before.

Vader hunts for one of the Alliance's most stubborn members. Let him know that the young pilot is not just anyone and that he will fight to the very end. Luke will do anything to delay him as much as possible. Maybe thanks to this, more people will be able to escape. It would be enough to…

Skywalker let out a muffled scream as he suddenly felt his feet lift off the ground. Literally a second later something hard began to stick to his stomach, and his hands hung limply in front of him. Luke now had an almost perfect view of Vader's floor-length cape. For a moment the blond was stunned and didn't know what had happened. He quickly realized, however, that the Sith simply threw him over his shoulder, then quickened his pace.

"Put me down!” The young pilot shouted. He was going to kick the Dark Lord, but he was holding his knees tightly, preventing any movement. Skywalker tugged at his cloak, feeling incredibly embarrassed by the situation.

"I warned you to stop struggling, boy," Vader replied, tightening his grip around Luke's legs even more.

The rebel was furious. He hadn't expected to land in such a position. It was humiliating and inconvenient too - the Sith armor was hard and felt unpleasantly sticking to his lower stomach. Skywalker was left with nothing but staring at the black cape and swearing his luck. If only he had sensed earlier that something was wrong ...

He just hoped Han and Leia had escaped. He really didn't want anything to happen to them. It's enough for him to get captured and, what's worse, he probably won't get away this time. That he must have stumbled upon a Vader too ... Out of so many places in the base, the Sith had to choose this particular corridor. This made Luke even more convinced that the Dark Lord had come for him. He didn't care about the other Rebels - after all, the young pilot was assigned the greatest reward the galaxy has ever seen. The blonde managed to avoid capture for a really long time. He had wondered how he had eluded Vader, but he had always known that sooner or later he would fall into his hands. That day has come. Skywalker could squirm and struggle as much as he wanted, but that wouldn't change his situation. The Sith was not going to let him go. It was also not going to that he was going to kill him quickly. That's what frightened Luke the most - what kind of torture awaits him? How long will he be dying? Did Vader treat Anakin the same way when he betrayed him?

Skywalker gritted his teeth, holding back the tangle of curses that wanted to leave his mouth. His situation was hopeless. He knew he wouldn't get away, but he hoped his friends were safe nonetheless. He did not want them to fall into the hands of this monster.

After a few minutes of idle hanging on the Dark Lord's shoulder, he heard footsteps. Lots of steps. Stormtroopers?

"Stop!”

Luke was horrified to discover that these were not Imperial troops but a Rebel squad, probably responsible for shielding those tasked with packing equipment onto transport ships.

"Let go of Commander Skywalker!”

_No no no no no!_

He tried to turn but couldn't. He was in such a position that he could only slightly turn his head. But that didn't stop him from struggling again.

"No!” He shouted, clutching the Sith cloak in his hand. "Get out of here!”

He felt he turned pale as he heard the familiar humming noise. The rebels froze when they saw the red lightsaber signifying imminent death.

"Stop it!” Luke yelled, desperation rising within him. These people cannot die. Not because of him. "Leave them alone!”

"Skywalker is mine," replied Vader. The blond sensed possessiveness in his voice, which made him shiver. Well, no one wants to release the victim he has been chasing for so long. But it was difreent in Vader’s case. Luke couldnt’ find the right word for it, but he knew something was wrong. "And you will be dead in a moment.” He started heading towards them, exuding a murderous aura.

Luke could sense his companions' growing fear. He didn't want them to die. Why didn't they run away? After all, they were told more than once that if Vader appeared on the battlefield, they should withdraw immediately. So why the hell were they going to attack him?!

"Run!" He shouted, still tugging at the Dark Lord's cloak.

Literally a second later, the screams of the murdered Rebels reached him. He heard the shots, but knew none of them had even come close to scratching Vader. The Sith kept moving forward, sparing no one. Luke could see the bodies as he passed - horror froze on their faces, which made Skywalker feel sick.

It's all his fault. Vader is here because he wanted to catch him. All these people died because he was at the base.

The blonde gritted his teeth, trying to control his growing anger.

"A monster," he growled.

"You will understand it soon, young Skywalker." The Sith deactivated his sword, and after a moment Luke felt Hoth's cool air brush against his face. They've gone out of base, which means there's a Dark Lord's shuttle somewhere nearby. If Luke was there, he would be transported to the "Executor" and there would be no escape from there. „We'll talk abroad the ‘Executor’”.

"We don’t have anything to talk about!” The blonde shouted, trying to kick Vader again. As before, it had no effect.

"You do not even know how wrong you are, boy."

The young pilot froze, not sure what to say. In the end he fell silent - he realized that arguing with the Dark Lord could only do him more harm. But he couldn't just give up and show him his submission. Whatever the Sith wants to talk to him about, Luke isn’t going to listen to it. Vader's words would have no value anyway.

So why was Skywalker feeling anxious growing?


	2. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke goes on a mission, the last thing he expects to see there is Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot from 'How to kidnap your son' series! 
> 
> Hope you like it! :D

As he walked through the corridors of the Imperial outpost, Luke couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.

But he didn't know what. His fake ID has worked flawlessly so far - no one questioned his identity. The entire base was far less manned by Stormtrooper patrols than he had first assumed. The goal of the entire mission was simple - find the main computer and download data from it. The departure from this place was also guaranteed. Everything was planned.

Yet Skywalker still had a bad feeling.

He turned left, passing a small cleaning droid. He pulled his cap more over his head, wanting to hide his face even more. In his right hand he was carrying a medium-sized bag filled with tools normally used by computer technicians. The navy blue outfit - consisting of a shirt and trousers - gave him a perfect cover. Unlike other missions that usually had to be changed due to unplanned situations, this plan was perfect. Every detail was carefully laid out, and Luke studied the layout of the corridors and rooms in this building for hours - in the event of a sudden escape, he knew which way to go to the nearest exit.

Find a control room. Mislead the officer there. Rip data. Discreetly leave the base. Leave the planet and meet Han in the nearby system. Back to the Rebellion.

Skywalker took a deep breath as he neared his target. He took his ID from his pocket, praying that there wouldn't be many guards watching the computer. If there were to omany of them, Luke would have to postpone the task until he was sure that he would have succeeded in confusing the officers. But he didn't want to spend more time in this base than was necessary - the risk of being caught was always there.

He breathed a sigh of relief that there were only two guards standing in front of the entrance to the control room. On the other hand, he found it quite strange - so few security guards in a place like this? The main computer contained important data that the Rebel spies found out by accident. Maybe the Empire just didn't think the news would go to the Alliance?

Skywalker pushed those thoughts aside - he had to focus on the mission. Here and now.

"Stop.” The stormtroopers straightened as they saw the man approaching. „Identifier.”

The blond gave them what they asked, trying to appear calm.

"Purpose of entry?” One of the soldiers asked.

"Technical inspection," he replied without hesitating.

"You can come in.” The stormtrooper handed him his ID, then gestured at the door.

Luke nodded, then walked past them. For some reason, he shivered. The feeling of unease increased even more, but the boy could not find the cause. So far everything has gone smoothly - just as expected. So why was the Force telling him to be careful?

"Oh, technician," the man at the computer muttered.

He looked about forty years old, was slightly stooped, and his head was clearly beginning to cover with gray hair. He didn't pay much attention to the presence of Skywalker - technical inspections were probably not uncommon here. This wasn't weird considering that the data on your hard drive is said to be really valuable.

"Hurry up, I prefer to work in silence and solitude," the officer grunted, rising from his chair.

The boy noticed that his figure was slightly rounded, and the man himself was not much taller than him. And it didn't seem like he had combat experience and good physical condition. A plus for Luke. All he needed to do was stun him, download the data, and then quickly leave, hoping that the Stormtroopers behind the door won't suddenly want to check if everything is okay here.

The Imperial worker scratched the back of his neck while yawning widely. The blonde grimaced slightly - even he, the farm boy, has better manners than this beetroot.

He began to think of quickly knocking out his opponent when the man suddenly approached the door.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Finish by then.”

After these words, he just left the room, mumbling something about strong coffee.

Skywalker was surprised - since when did Imperials leave technicians alone with such important work? The red light in Luke's head began to flash even more than ever. Either this employee was extremely irresponsible, or something was actually wrong.

The blond sighed, assuming it was the latter.

Virtually every mission he has participated in has taken a strange, often dangerous, turn of events. If not a squad of stormtroopers started firing at them, then Vader himself appeared, swinging his lightsaber around.

The boy shuddered as he remembered the screams of the Rebels who had not escaped the Sith's wrath. Fortunately, the Dark Lord was at the other end of the galaxy - that was what the Rebel spy was sure of.

Skywalker decided to tense himself. The sooner he leaves this place, the better. His anxiety grew more and more, which didn't bode well. So he went to the computer and connected a portable disk to it, and he immediately started downloading information on it.

2%

6%

17%

Luke began tapping his fingers nervously on the console table. It felt as if this data loss was taking forever. Why can't it load faster?

34%

Skywalker sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the door. Just a minute or two and he'll be able to leave this place. He will be back in a safe base, he will be able to fly his X-Wing to scout and listen to the stories of other pilots.

51%

Suddenly the blonde felt that he was shivering. A terrifying cold spread through his body and made him freeze for a moment.

No.

No, that can't be true. This is a stress-related mistake.

62%

He felt a vibration in his left pocket. He pulled out his communicator and saw that Han had sent him a message. He felt his face pale as he read it.

_‘Kid, get out of there! ‘Executor’ has been spotted near the planet you are on – run!’_

75%

What would a Vader’s ship be doing in this region of the galaxy? The Sith was supposed to be somewhere else!

Skywalker bit his lower lip, feeling the terrifying darkness grow bigger. His bad feeling had come true again. He really would rather be wrong. Why does Vader always show up unexpectedly?

88%

_Faster, faster, faster! Why is it loading so slowly?!_

The boy felt a start to panic. If he doesn't get out of here soon, he'll probably say goodbye soon. He didn't want to die - he still had his whole life ahead of him. Besides, someone has to avenge Anakin Skywalker and Ben. If not Luke then who?

96%

Just a few more seconds and-

100%

_Finally!_

Exactly as he unplugged his portable drive, he heard the sound of a door opening. He turned instantly and froze as he saw a tall black figure standing in the doorway. The sound of the respirator spread through the room and made the blonde shiver again that day. How did Vader get here so quickly?! And how did he know Luke would be in this room?

"You…" he began, trying to keep his voice under control. He would not show weakness, even if he was about to fall dead on that cold floor. "You shouldn't be here," he growled, frantically thinking of his escape route.

The Sith blocked the entire entrance, there was no way to get around it. The ventilation grille comes off - before Skywalker would tear it out and enter the shaft, the Dark Lord would have had enough time to catch him.

"Who do you think allowed the rebel spies to intercept information about the alleged data on this computer?”

This one question caught Luke off guard. It was a trap? Was this entire mission a ruse planned by the Emperor's Right Hand from the start?

Skywalker was speechless. The rebels let themselves be approached like children. But how? After all, these data were checked! The spies couldn't be that wrong!

"Your pathetic spies are not as good as you think," Vader said suddenly, as if reading the thoughts of the young pilot.

The blond instinctively took a step back, and when he felt that the counter of the table top bumped against his leg, he cursed under his breath. There was no way to escape. He was like a helpless victim chased by a predator in a corner. He didn't take any weapons with him - he had left his lightsaber on the _Falcon's_ deck and he couldn't carry the blaster with him. A technician with a pistol is a rather unusual sight.

The boy gritted his teeth, staring at the black mask with obvious anger. Damn Vader and his traps!

"Did you know I'd be here?”

There was silence for a few seconds.

“It is a lucky coincidence that the Rebellion sent _you_ here.”

Happy for him, extremely unlucky for Luke. As you can see, his luck was over here. There is no chance of escaping this base, much less this room.

"You are mine, boy.” The Dark Lord shortened the distance between them with three quick strides, then grabbed his arm. "Now we are leaving.”

"No!” He shouted, trying to break free from the almost steel grip. How can somebody has such big and strong hands? "Let me go!”

The Sith, however, ignored his protests. In the end, he simply dragged him along, passing the guards standing at attention along the way and the smirking man who had left this room a few minutes earlier. The blonde bit his lower lip, feeling embarrassed by the situation. He got caught so easily… Their whole plan was wasted.

Luke had to practically jog to keep up with the Dark Lord, whose pace was extremely fast. For the first few seconds he tried to pull away, but eventually gave up - the struggle was not helping him at all; it only caused him extra pain as Vader gripped his fingers tighter around his arm.

They walked along the same corridors which Skywalker had taken to the control room just a few minutes earlier. The boy was aware of the surprised glances that the people he passed gave him. But no one dared to utter a word, not wanting to approach Lord Vader.

Luke's situation was critical. Probably never in his life a blonde was so scared. He tried to hide it, but the knowledge that he was about to die, possibly a long and painful death, didn’t cheer him up.

The blonde, however, had to admit one thing to Vader - his plans, both strategic during the battles and traps, were incredibly effective.

Kriffin Dark Lord.


	3. How did he know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a group of rebel pilots are captured, they knows they're in trouble, especially when Darth Vader himself appears.

Wedge cursed under his breath as the Stormtroopers ushered them into the large hangar, guns pointed at them all the time. It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission. How did it turn into a struggle for survival that they were losing so far? Antilles was clueless.

In the hangar, the number of soldiers was even bigger. Their masks tilted towards the captured Alliance members as soon as they entered the front door. They didn't really care about them, probably considering them a worthless group of pilots. This didn’t mean, however, that in a moment an officer would not be here and would not give the order to start an interrogation.

The rebels had to devise an escape plan - if they fell into the hands of a high-ranking general, it would be the end. Especially for Luke, who would most certainly be interrogated by Darth Vader himself. While the Empire didn’t yet know the identity of the pilot responsible for destroying the Death Star, its discovery was only a matter of time. If the Dark Lord succeeds ...

Wedge glanced discreetly over his left shoulder to where Skywalker stood a short distance away, his head down all the time. The boy tried hard not to show his fear, but in fact he was the most threatened of all of them. Until the Imperials figure out who they are dealing with, Luke will be treated like any normal Rebel prisoner - brutally, but not as much as if the Sith knew his name. However, if any of them break ...

No, it won't happen. It cannot happen.

"Well, well, who do we have here?”

An officer of medium height with dark hair and a malicious, triumphant smile slowly walked towards them. His hands were clasped behind his back, clearly enjoying today's prey. The man stopped opposite Jake, snortedloudly, and walked on. He frowned for a moment as he stood in front of Luke. He grabbed the boy by the chin, forcing him to raise his head. Skywalker hissed softly, then glared at him.

"I didn’t know that you have such shortages of people to employ children.” The officer's voice was saturated with mocker. He laughed, patting Luke on the cheek.

Wedge wanted to pounce on him with his fists. Imperial troops can be quite a swine, as every Rebel must have heard of. Some of them have even experienced it, which was not a nice memory for them.

Hobie growled, but he did it so softly that no one but him and Wedge had a chance to hear it.

"I know that face," the officer muttered suddenly, facing Antilles. He stared at him silently for several seconds, then suddenly smirked again that day. "Wedge Antilles," he just said, never taking his eyes off him. "You made a mistake, boy, betraying the Empire for this wretched Rebellion."

Wedge gritted his teeth, holding back the curse from his lips. He won’t be provoked.

"Perhaps you would like to rehabilitate yourself a little and tell us the name of the pilot responsible for the destruction of the Death Star?" The older man continued.

Out of the corner of his eye, Antilles saw Skywalker tense even more. He lowered his head again, trying to control his breathing.

 _I will die sooner than give you the kid_ , the pilot thought.

He gave the officer a stubborn, hostile look at which the man shook his head in amusement.

"Still just as stupid," he muttered. After a while, he turned towards the Stormtroopers standing nearby. "Prepare prisoners for transport. They are to be placed in separate cells and then…”

His speech was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door. A second later, that characteristic breathing could be heard in the room, making the entire galaxy tremble.

No. No it’s not possible. What would **_he_** be doing here? Why…?

"Lord Vader!” The officer immediately straightened, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Report.” The Sith ordered, facing the prisoners.

Antilles shuddered involuntarily. He had never stood so close to the Dark Lord before. Seeing it from less than two meters away and hearing that chilling breathing ... A terrible experience. The man immediately gained even more respect for Leia.

Wait ... If Vader is here ...

Wedge instinctively looked at Luke, whose lips were pressed so tightly they were practically white.

_Shit, it's bad._

"We've taken a handful of Rebel pilots," the officer began. His voice was trembling; there was no trace of his earlier confidence. “Neither of them has yet released the name of the pilot responsible for the destruction of the Death Star. We were about to put them in their cells and start the interrogations.”

There was silence in the room for several long seconds. The only sound heard was the Dark Lord's respirator. After a while, however, to Wedge's dismay, the Sith took two steps towards Skywalker. The blond shivered, but didn't move even a millimeter.

"It will not be necessary, Captain," Vader said suddenly. "Because that boy is standing right in front of me.”

Silence.

Terrifying, seemingly endless, silence.

The rebels froze, staring fearfully once at the Sith, once at the pale Luke. Skywalker raised his head, looking at the Dark Lord in disbelief. How did Vader know? After all, Luke's name was a secret! No one dumped him, because no Rebel had been captured in the last few weeks.

Or is it just one of Vader’s tricks? Some new way of extracting information?

"You thought I would not recognize your presence, Skywalker?” The question wiped out all Wedge hopes.

Vader _knew_. He found out the name of the pilot responsible for destroying the Death Star. But how?

"How…?” The blonde started, but his voice got stuck in his throat.

"It does not matter, boy.”

The Sith put his hands on his belt, never taking his eyes off the terrified boy.

Luke was pale as a wall. He was trembling a little, perhaps not even fully realizing it. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Hobbie cursed softly, giving Vader a look filled with both hatred and fear for the blonde.

The Sith knows. He **_knows._**

But how…?

Wedge instinctively moved closer to Skywalker, wanting to protect him with his own body. He knew it wouldn't help, but he wanted Luke to feel his support. It wasn't much help, but what could he do? Nobody stands a chance in the fight against the Dark Lord, and certainly not with their tied hands.

How to free Skywalker?

"We won't let you kill him!” Hobbie suddenly exclaimed. He wanted to take a step towards the youngest friend, but the raised weapon of the closest Stormtrooper stopped him. The pilot looked as if he were seriously considering throwing himself at the soldier with his fists - ignoring the fact that his wrists were cuffed.

"I have other plans for him," the Sith replied, not even looking at the furious Rebel.

His mask was still facing Luke, who, hearing the Dark Lord's words, took a step back involuntarily. Or at least he tried, because Vader's strong fingers tightened around his forearm.

"Ah!” Skywalker moaned softly, probably feeling a lot of pressure on his muscles.

Wedge was terrified. He had been a Rebel for a while, but he had never felt such fear as he di dat that moment. His friend's life hangs by a thread, and he - and the other pilots - couldn't help it. The Sith hasn't planned to kill Skywalker yet, and that only means one thing - long, painful torture followed by public execution. Vader wanted the entire galaxy to see the death of the person responsible for destroying the Death Star. Not only would that be a huge loss for the Rebellion (Luke was, after all, a very valuable asset), but the Empire would also show its power. Killing Luke in public would make some of the Alliance friends turn away from them, perhaps seeing the Rebellion's diminishing chances in this war.

Besides, Leia… She lost her home a few months ago, lost her entire family. Skywalker was important to her, they had become very close recently. How would she bear his death? And Han? Luke was an important person to him as well. If they found out about the public execution or, worse, watched it ...

Antilles shook his head, not wanting to even imagine it.

Cursed mission. It was supposed to be a simple task. Meanwhile, they were trapped, with virtually no chance of escape. As if that wasn't enough, Vader knew who Luke was. Damn Empire!

"Transport the prisoners to the 'Executor'” said the Sith, still holding the blonde by the forearm. "I will take care of Skywalker myself.”

Luke paled even more; his eyes widened. You don't have to be a Rebel to know what these words mean. Torture itself is terrible, but torture at the hands of Darth Vader himself is said to be the worst that can be experienced. Leia has so far refused to talk about what happened to her on the Death Star.

"No," the blonde whispered, trying to break free.

„I do not want the others prisoners to escape.” The Dark Lord turned to the officer standing next to him, who was still shocked by the fact that the pilot responsible for blowing up the Empire's most powerful weapon turned out to be a kid. The Sith kept ignoring Luke's struggle all the time. "Make sure they get holding cells on the 'Executor'.” He looked at the terrified teenager again. "We are leaving," he just said, then dragged Skywalker with him.

Wedge instinctively took a step toward them, wanting to do something - anything - that would enable Luke to escape.

"Luke!” He shouted, and after a while Hobbie did so, upset and terrified as well "Luke!”

Antilles knew there was fear in his voice. There was nothing he could do about it - his friend was practically dragged out of the room by the Dark Lord himself and he was about to die. And he could only scream and helplessly watch Skywalker give him one last scared look.

"Let me go!” The blonde's voice was clear, albeit slightly trembling.

Luke tried to delay Vader, ducking his legs as hard as he could, but it was a vain effort - the Sith had no problem dragging him behind him.

"No!” Hobbie screamed again, and a second later he groaned softly as one of the Stormtroopers punched him in the stomach.

Wedge looked at his friend, making sure nothing serious happened to him. After a while he looked up, wanting to shout again after Skywalker, but it was too late - Vader had just left the hangar, still dragging Luke, who was struggling to break free.

Antilles couldn't believe it. Only a few hours ago they laughed together, ate breakfast, and set out on their mission with enthusiasm. And now ... Everything is gone. Task not completed, Luke ends up in the hands of Vader (who learned out of nowhere that he blew up the Death Star), and they will be tortured.

"Shit," Hobbie cursed under his breath. He was still holding his stomach while staring at the door behind which the Dark Lord and Skywalker had disappeared seconds ago.

Wedge still didn't understand how Vader had figured out Luke's identity. He mentioned something about his aura, so does it have to do with all the Force that the blonde sometimes mentioned? Vader did kill his father, but ...

Antilles bit his lower lip.

"Shit," he muttered.

They have never been in such serious trouble.


	4. Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader disguises himself as a mechanic and gets into a rebel base to kidnap his son

The rebel base was quite large, but it was nothing like the imperial strongholds. Nor was it that well organized or stocked.

Nor was it quite as safe as the Rebels might think.

Darth Vader paced the main hangar, closely monitoring his son's presence. He smiled slightly to himself, sensing that the boy was close. Today he will not run away - he will be with him on the 'Executor', and soon he will start his real training. Obi-Wan was a fool to think the existence of Luke Skywalker would remain a mystery forever. The young man belonged to him, and _only_ to him. Vader was the only one with full rights to him.

This time nothing will stop him from taking Luke to his ship.

The Dark Lord had been thinking about this plan for a long time. When one of his spies informed him of the likely new location of the rebel base, the Sith didn’t hesitate for a moment - he immediately put his idea into practice. Dressing up as a mechanic and joining the ranks of the rebels was child's play. Without a mask and armor, no one will recognize him, and he can move freely through the corridors, leaving behind hidden detonators here and there. All he has to do is to find his son and then leave this planet with him. The rest of the people don't matter.

Luke will be safe aboard the ‘Executor’, and the Sith will be able to keep an eye on him all the time. He will _not_ let him escape, and soon the boy will be strong enough to defeat Palpatine with him. The galaxy will belong to them. He will give him what he wanted to give Padme. They will implement a new order, new rules. Everything will be better, and the conflict with this wretched Rebellion will also be resolved.

All he had to do was to take Skywalker from here and hide him from the Emperor. At least for a while. The boy will find out where he really belongs. He will inherit what should have been his from the beginning. If only Kenobi hadn't kidnapped him, Luke would have had everything he ever wanted.

Vader clenched his fists, feeling a great fire of hatred directed at his former, deceased master. How did Obi-Wan even dare to do that? Not only did he turn Padme against him, he also did the same to his son, who was not even aware of his origin. Was this traitor with Amidala when she gave birth to her son? Or maybe they took Luke out of her womb right after she died? What were her last words?

Damn Kenobi! His death was far too quick and not painful enough.

The Sith wasn't able to protect Padme, but he won't repeat this mistake with Skywalker. The boy will be safe on the ‘Executor’ and learn everything he will need to defeat Palpatine and rule the galaxy thereafter. Together, they will change its rules, make it better. It just will take some time.

But first the boy had to be taken away.

Vader hid a small detonator in a narrow slot, looking around carefully before making sure that no one had noticed it. He hadn’t met anyone old enough to recognize him as Anakin Skywalker. His hair was slightly shorter than it had been during the Clone Wars, but he still looked alike - even his eyes were blue, at least temporarily. A mechanic with yellow irises would raise too much suspicion.

"I still have a bad feeling.”

Hearing the already familiar voice, he immediately turned to face it. Luke Skywalker walked down the corridor deeper into the base, talking to a slightly older pilot. The Dark Lord grimaced - had his son been alone, kidnapping him would have been much easier. He didn't want to kill anyone yet - the corpse would have aroused too much suspicion and could be found quickly. So Vader had to wait for the right moment.

 _Soon_ , he thought, then pivoted on his heel and walked away before Luke could turn to look at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours.

He had to wait this long before Skywalker was alone.

During this time, he was close to killing at least 5 people. He managed to refrain from it, however, not wanting to bother hiding the bodies afterwards. They will all die anyway. Soon nothing will be left of this base, only dust and remains of X-Wings.

The Sith smiled under his breath. He could feel his son's presence approaching, becoming even brighter with every step he took. Such potential ... How could Kenobi have squandered it? On the one hand, Vader was surprised. On the other hand, he was glad because it would allow him to train Luke. He would teach him everything from basis and knock out the lies Obi-Wan had taught him. He just need a little time and patience.

The Dark Lord was cleaning the first droid he encountered in the corridor when Skywalker suddenly appeared in his field of vision. The boy was not too tall, and his blond hair, a bit long, fell slightly over his face and neck. He was wearing brown pants and a black T-shirt with a yellow jacket over it. A lightsaber was strapped to his belt. Vader already recognized it on Cymoon I - he thought he would never see it again. He was then furious to see that such an untrained child was carrying his old weapon. But now he was glad Luke had it with him. If he hadn’t ... He would probably have killed him then. For 19 years, Vader believed that he was guilty of the death of his wife and their unborn child. But since Padme gave birth to Luke, the Sith couldn't murder her. She must have died in childbirth just like in visions Anakin Skywalker had.

Which meant Palpatine had lied to him. As soon as he knew the name of the pilot responsible for destroying the Death Star, he knew his Master had lied from the beginning. And that's why he has to pay for it. Soon the galaxy will say goodbye to the current Emperor. He – Vader - will take his place with his son at his side.

The Sith, supposedly by accident, dropped one of the tools on the nearby chest. It didn't take long for Luke to react - the boy immediately picked up the device from the ground and extended his hand towards Vader.

"Thank you," the Sith said, hiding his presence in the Force even more than ever.

"No problem," Skywalker replied cheerfully. Is he always so happy? "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before.”

"I joined recently," replied the older man, putting the tool back where it had been before.

For a moment there was silence between them. The Dark Lord could take a close look at the face and stature of his son. The tiny but physically fit body was a combination of both Anakin and Padme. The big blue eyes were definitely Anakin's, as was the long, slightly curling hair at the ends. But the nose and chin were definitely hers.

The boy was perfect. He had so many traits of both parents - he probably inherited his character as well, but the Sith will soon find out about it. They will have plenty of time for themselves, both for training and getting to know each other better. Vader already knew quite a bit about the teenager, but that still wasn't enough. He wanted to know everything. He had lost so many years and had to make up for them somehow. He figured Luke would have a lot of questions, so the Sith was forced to be patient. The first few days will not be easy, but they will make it.

"Haven't we met before?” Skywalker asked suddenly, staring intently at the face of his interlocutor. "You look ...”

"Familiar?” Sith finished, taking a step towards the blonde.

The boy nodded. After a while, however, he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, this is stupid.”

They stared at each other for several long seconds, and there was silence.

"I'll go now.” Luke smiled slightly. "I still have work to do, and I don't want to disturb you." He started heading towards the hangar. "See you soon!”

Before he could take the next two steps, however, Vader quickly shortened the distance between them. He wrapped one hand around Skywalker’s waist, pulling him towards him at the same time (he noticed that the boy was only reaching his chin), and with the other he covered his mouth. He felt the teenager's shock and his growing fear.

"Mmmfppphm!” Through the Vader’s leather glove on his lips, Luke's scream was very muffled.

The lad began to struggle, but the Sith was not going to let him go - Luke had eluded him enough times. It is time for him to finally find his place, that is, at his father's side.

"Stop it, boy," said the Sith, at the same time tugging him by a tall tower made of several wide crates. Thanks to this, they will not be noticed immediately if someone enters the corridor they were in.

In response, Skywalker began to struggle even more.

 _Skywalker bitternesss and **her** stubbornness_, the Sith thought, smiling a little inadvertently under his breath. Luke is truly his parents' son.

The Dark Lord brought a hand wrapped around Luke's middle over his forehead. He felt his son's growing unease as well as increasing desperation to break free. If it weren't for all the lies Kenobi had told Skywalker, the boy wouldn't have felt fear of his own father.

**Sleep.**

The order given to Luke by the Force brought effect very quickly. For about two seconds, the boy was yanking in his embrace, but after a while he fell limp in his arms, losing consciousness. He'll be sleeping for the next few hours, giving Vader the perfect opportunity to transport him to the 'Executor'.

The Dark Lord placed one arm under Skywalker's knees and the other on his back. Then he picked up the boy and stood there for a moment, studying his face. Luke looked so calm, so innocent. When he was little, did his guardians put him to sleep by holding him in their arms? Did Luke cry often? Was he falling asleep quickly?

He remembered Padme showing him how to rock the baby correctly. She was so happy then, she was so happy at the very thought of being a mother ...

Enough.

Vader gritted his teeth, realizing once again that day how much he had lost in his life. He missed Luke's childhood. In fact, it was taken from him. His first steps, his first words, the first tooth that has fallen out, even a possibly turbulent puberty. He would give anything to see his son grow up for 19 years. Everything.

The Sith started walking towards the side exit of the base. In the hangar next to it, he left his ship, specially prepared for this mission - unobtrusive, not looking imperial and, above all, adapted to transport an unconscious prisoner. Vader did not want to make his own son a prisoner, but until the boy accepts his new position, his true belonging, he will have no choice.

"Excuse me, what happened to the commander?” Suddenly he heard a rather loud, concerned voice.

The Dark Lord turned to see the pilot approaching them. He was about 30 years old, he was quite tall, and his complexion was much darker than Luke's.

_Nuisance._

"He collapsed, I am taking him to the doctor," Vader replied, simultaneously shooting him a murderous glare.

The rebel instinctively took a step back, but did not back away.

And that was his mistake.

"But the medical wing is backwards ... Gh!"

He didn't finish when the Sith tightened invisible fingers around the pilot's neck. He enjoyed the terror in his eyes for a moment, then finally used more Force and heard the man's neck crack, making his neck twist at an unnatural angle.

 _What a loss,_ he thought wryly, then resumed his march. Nobody can stop him from getting Luke out of here. No one. If necessary, he will defeat all Rebels located here. He's going to kill them anyway, but if they meet sooner ... well, their deaths won't be pleasant. The Sith may be in a pretty good mood as he has finally managed to grab his son, but that doesn't mean he has a lot of patience. He wanted to be on the 'Executor' as soon as possible and he would not spare anyone who would interrupt him.

On his way to the hangar, he encountered no other rebels. As he suspected, this part of the base was much less frequented. He smiled under his breath as he headed for his ship. Just a moment more and he and Luke would be out of this unfortunate rebel hideout. Soon Skywalker will know the whole truth.

The familiar squeals effectively brought him back to reality. He turned towards the entrance to the hangar and did not hide his surprise as he saw a blue and white droid approaching him. Artoo let out a worried chatter, and Vader smiled involuntarily. How was this astromech in his son's possession? The Force has an amazing sense of humor.

"Your master will be all right," said the Dark Lord, continuing his march.

Somehow he was not particularly surprised when Artoo started to follow him. His first thought was to turn him off. But then he realised that Luke would be more comfortable obroad the ‘Executor’ with the droid by his side. If R2-D2 was so faithful to him, they must be good friends. Just like Anakin used to be.

"If you care so much about his health, you can come with us.” He boarded the ship. "I am not going to hurt Luke.”

Astromech made a long screech, then suddenly stopped in the middle of the ramp, as if watching him closely. After a while he started squeaking again, and Vader could read his chatter without any problem.

"Yes, Artoo," he replied, placing Luke on the metal bunk. Then he went to the pilot's cockpit, where he immediately sat down at the helm and started the engine. "Not exactly the same person, but yes, it's me.”

The droid began to shriek again, driving back and forth. He was nervous and shocked by the situation. The Sith sighed softly - the Force still surprises him. First it turned out that his son was not as dead as he thought he had been for 19 years, and now it's also the fact that Luke owns Artoo. Not only does he finally has his descendant with him, but he also recovered his former droid.

Vader is having a really exceptionally good day.

As the ship left the hangar, the Dark Lord removed a detonator from his pocket. Without hesitating, he pressed the appropriate button, and after a while he heard a rather loud explosion. He smiled under his breath. Two hits to the Rebellion in one day. Soon all this senseless conflict will be resolved.

The loud screech of R2-D2 made the Sith glance briefly at the droid, which looked extremely anxious.

"Behave and you will not be mistreated," said Vader, entering the appropriate coordinates into the control panel. "Luke is safe.”

Seconds later they were in hyperspace. Vader left the pilot's cabin and made his way to the small room, where he quickly removed his mechanic uniform and put on his black robes. Then, passing Artoo, he entered the cabin where he had previously placed his son. The boy was lying quietly on the bunk, in deep sleep. The Dark Lord walked over to him and crouched down by his side, brushing an unruly strand of hair from his forehead. At the same time, the droid drove into the room, and after a while it stood next to his leg.

The Sith involuntarily put a hand on his head.

"Try to help him in escape attempt, and I guarantee that I will turn you off”. He threatened, remembering situations when Artoo had assisted Anakin. He knew this astromech should not be ignored. He had spent too much time with the Skywalkers, and had somehow took over from them their innate stupidity and extraordinary ability to get into trouble that threatened their lives.

This is one of the many things he'll have to unteach Luke. The boy has many shortcomings, also in education, which should be made up for. And that was what Vader intended to take care of.

But first, he would have to talk to him. Once the blond understands his situation, everything will be easier.

The Dark Lord smiled under his breath. Soon it would all be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas!   
> Lots of joy, health, may your dreams come true and maany presents!


	5. Mechanic p.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up aboard "Executor".  
> He expects everything, but certainly not finding out about his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for another part of 'Mechanic' so here it is! :D  
> Hope you like it! and I hope I won't let you down... ;P

Luke sighed softly as he felt himself lying on something comfy. He thought he was drifting on the cloud. He was so comfortable that he dismissed the thought of opening his eyes. He wanted to lie on this fluffy material for the rest of his life. Getting up was the last thing he fancied to do right now.

He rolled over to his right side, sighing softly again. So good…

But a few seconds later, he began to wonder where he was. He couldn't remember the Rebellion having beds so comfortable. He reluctantly opened his eyes, reflexively hugging the pillow. He rubbed his sleepy eyelids and yawned, trying to force himself to sit down. He did it only when he heard Artoo's familiar squeals. The droid stood beside his bed, eyeing him carefully.

The boy stretched, then looked around the strange room. In addition to the bed, there was a small bedside table and three doors.

This was definitely not a Rebel base.

Skywalker jumped out of bed, throwing off the covers with a slight regret. It crossed his mind to lie down for a moment longer, but he quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea. He began to remember recent events. A familiar looking, but still strange man. His hands wrap around his torso and… Darkness. There was only darkness beyond. Who was this mechanic? Where did he take him?

Luke leapt for the first door that turned out to be a spacious, well-appointed bathroom. It had not only a large shower, but also a long, wide bathtub.

"Huh?” The blonde looked around the room, feeling confused as ever.

Behind the second door was a huge wardrobe. On its left side, blouses, shirts and pants were hung on hangers, and on the right side there was a chest of drawers with several drawers containing underwear and pajamas. To Luke's dismay, it was all about his size.

"What is this place?” He muttered to himself.

The last door led to another room. The large, comfortable looking couch was the first thing the boy noticed. There was a small glass table in front of it, and behind it was a dining table with four chairs set around it.

When the blond walked deeper into the room, his eyes fell on the huge glass. He immediately approached it and stared at the hyperspace behind it for a few seconds.

Wait ... Since he's on a foreign ship, and he's in the hyperspace, that could mean he's in serious trouble. He ran to the door at the far end of the room, but when he noticed that it would not open, one name appeared in his mind.

"No no no!” He pounded his fist on the metal passage, and then desperately pressed buttons on the control panel.

The door was still closed.

"If it wasn't the 'Executor', please," he whispered. "If it wasn't the 'Executor'".

Unfortunately, the squeak of R2-D2 washed away all his hopes.

"How do you even know that?” He looked suspiciously at his droid. "And how did you get here?”

Artoo let out a short chatter and Skywalker crossed his arms over his chest.

"Safe?” He snorted. "Here? Artoo, stop joking!”

Another dose of droid squeals made the blonde feel even more confused.

"I don’t understand.” He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You better help me get out of here.”

He went back to the control panel and looked at it closely. He pressed different key combinations several times, but it had no effect. It only increased his frustration.

"Artoo, help me!” He groaned, staring at his astromech in disbelief. R2 was always eager to help him, and he did so often by himself, without any encouragement. So what has changed? "Did that mechanic do something to you?” He became concerned, kneeling in front of the droid.

The droid rattled, moving nervously back and forth. He was talking a mile a minute, but Luke hardly understood.

Who was the man from the base? Vader's spy? Secret agent? Stormtrooper in disguise?

Skywalker bit his lower lip as he contemplated recent events and his droid's mysterious behavior. Something was very wrong. If his suspicions are correct and he is indeed on the 'Executor', why was he locked in such a luxurious room and not a cramped cell? Will some officer come to him and start questioning him? Or maybe Darth Vader himself will torture him and cut off his arm or leg?

Luke was even more determined to get out of here.

"Artoo!” He shouted, placing his hand on his head. "You have to open that door.”

Before the droid could move or even respond, the entrance opened and a tall figure stood in the doorway, all dressed in black, with a cape reaching the ground. His face ...

Skywalker stood up in a flash, his eyes widening as he saw the same mechanic in front of him who had kidnapped him. And his presence -it was cold and familiar. After a while he realized who he was really dealing with.

And he didn't like it.

"You're Darth Vader" he growled, automatically taking a step back.

The man from the base was the Dark Lord himself. That he also didn't realize it earlier! He had had a bad feeling for a long time, but he would never have thought that the Emperor's Right Hand would disguise himself as a mechanic to capture him! This is absurd.

It was the first time he had seen this man without a mask. A familiar, but strange face looked at him calmly, blue eyes piercing him right through. Luke felt he should know him. But where from?

The Sith fully entered the room, and the door behind him immediately closed. The blonde stepped back again, frantically thinking of any way to defend himself.

"I will not hurt you boy," said Vader suddenly. Was he reading his mind? Skywalker had heard of this skill, but had never experienced it the hard way. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"What do you want from me?” He frowned, crossing his arms on his chest. It took a few seconds for him to realize that this was an almost identical position to the one the Dark Lord was standing in.

"You" the man replied.

Luke gasped. He was expecting something like, " _You're a Jedi son, I'm going to kill you myself in public_." What does "you" mean?

"I don't understand," he growled, anger building up inside him. "What do you mean?!” Somehow he didn't really care that he raised his voice at the second most powerful person in the galaxy.

"I want you to take your rightful place by my side."

The young pilot felt that it boiled inside of him. Vader ... Who does he think he _is_?

"You killed my father, you killed Ben, and now you want me to join you?” He hissed, giving the Lord a fierce glare that the Sith obviously made nothing of. "How dare you tell me something like that?!”

"I did _not_ kill your father, Luke.”

The short, simple answer made the blond freeze. It was as if the world around him had stopped. His father wasn't murdered by the Sith? So he is alive? But Ben said ...

"Obi-Wan was a liar," the Dark Lord suddenly growled, and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. "He wanted to turn you against me.”

Luke didn't understand. Turn him against Vader?

What was the Sith talking about?

Suddenly Artoo rode up to his feet and gave him a little nudge.

 _:Look at him:_ He said.

"You said it yourself, Luke.” Vader took two steps towards him. He was calmer than a few minutes ago. "I look familiar.”

The boy felt a great lump forming in his throat.

" _Look at him"_

_"I look familiar"_

_"I did not kill your father"_

The blonde sat down on the couch, trying to calm his breathing. Is it possible that…? No. Luke just had to get something wrong. It is chimaeric that Vader ...

But those eyes. His eyes. Same blue, just as smart. And the hair - also blonde, but a darker shade.

However…

"Who are you?” He whispered, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

"You already know who.” The man sat down next to him, but the boy didn't even budge. All the fear and anger he had felt so far is gone. "I am your father.”

Luke couldn't stand it. The tears flew from his eyes - he even couldn’t - or maybe he didn't want to? - control them.

Father.

He has always dreamed of having a father. To have someone to address with this title. To travel around the galaxy with his dad. Tell him about his problems. Hear his stories. Repair machines and various droids with him.

But Darth Vader wasn’t that kind ofperson. He was not the father of his dreams. He was a monster, a merciless killer who ... for 19 years had no interest in him at all.

"How long have you known?” He didn't dare raise his head, not wanting to meet his eyes. What if he was unwanted? What if his father had left him on purpose so that he could carry on his duties in the Empire?

"For several months.” Vader gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at his irises. "You were not unwanted. I just didn't know about you.” He put his other hand on the boy's shoulder. If this gesture had been made by Darth Vader-not-yet-father, Luke would have done anything to move away from him. But now his touch was downright soothing. Is it normal for Skywalker to feel like this? "Kenobi took you when you were a baby. I was told you died in your mother's womb.”

Ben kidnapped him? But why?

"But Ben ..." Luke began, not sure what he wanted to say. "He couldn't…" He shook his head as much as his father's hand, still on his chin, would allow.

"Kenobi was a liar and a traitor.” Just by thinking of his former master, Vader felt an indescribable wave of fury.

There was silence for a moment. Luke had so many questions, but didn't know which one to start with. There were so many feelings, so many emotions, memories ...

Had both Uncle and Ben been deliberately lying to him? Obi-Wan knew who Anakin really was, and Owen? Luke remembered asking his aunt and uncle about his father many times. His aunt always seemed sad and worried then, and his uncle quickly became nervous and forbade him to ask such questions.

So Skywalker guessed they knew. At least that he was a Jedi. But why didn't they tell him?

"You are destined to stand by my side and rule the galaxy," the Dark Lord said suddenly.

Luke looked at him in disbelief. Less than a year ago, he was an ordinary farmer with no great prospect of life, and now Darth Vader himself is telling him about ruling the galaxy together?

This was not what he wanted. All he wanted was to know his own father.

"Why did you choose the dark side?” He asked.

"Because I was too weak," he replied after a moment of silence. Luke wanted to ask about it, but something told him it wasn't a very good idea. So he let go, at least for now.

"How do you know Artoo?” Another question fell from the blonde’s mouth almost immediately.

"He was my droid. He traveled a lot with me.”

The boy looked at his astromech in disbelief.

"And you didn't tell me?” He asked, reproachfully in his voice.

"Artoo didn't know about my turnto the Dark Side.” Vader looked at R2-D2. "He didn't recognize me until the base.”

The blond only nodded.

It was too much. So much information at once and knowing that his father is alive and is sitting on the couch next to him. That his father is Darth Vader. That Ben had lied to him.

Luke rested his elbows on his thighs, then hid his face in his hands. Seconds later, he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder. He twisted his head slightly, staring at his father's face.

"I have got something to do now," the Sith said. "I will be back soon and we will finish our conversation.”

The man stood up and, giving him a light look, left the room. The door behind him closed with a soft hiss.

Skywalker was left alone with Artoo again. The young pilot didn't quite know what to think of all of this. He has always wanted a father, but will Vader be able to give him any warmth and parental love? Or would he force him to train and be a lethal weapon for the Empire?

Somewhere deep in his heart, Luke hoped for the former. If he can't escape the Executor anyway, why not use this opportunity to know his father? It's actually the only good thing he can do here. He must make it clear to the Lord that he has no intention of becoming a Sith. He can only hope that Vader will take it well. And if he tries to force him ... well, that will be a sign to Skywalker that he needs to run and the Dark Lord will never be a good father.

Hearing the familiar squeals, the boy looked at the droid standing next to him. Then it hit him.

"Artoo!” He exclaimed happily. "Do you have anything about Anakin Skywalker?”

A short chatter definitely sounds like confirmation.

After a while, R2-D2 displayed a holo of two characters. The first was a tall, blond man who Luke could easily recognize as Vader. The other was a woman so beautiful, that she overshadowed virtually all the girls Luke had met so far. Well, maybe with the exception of Leia.

"And to think you had it the whole time," he muttered to the astromech. All the time he was staring at the people in the recording.

Anakin seemed so… happy. He was smiling, the warmth in his eyes Luke always wanted to see in his father. He was the opposite of a ruthless, cold Dark Lord. What happened that he turned from such a nice and loving man into this terrifying monster?

The woman gave Anakin a wide smile. After a while they hugged and looked up, probably at the stars. Skywalker touched her rounded belly with his left hand. Only then did Luke realize that the brunette was pregnant. And that meant ...

Tears welled up in his eyes. He was just looking at his parents' happy moments. Beautiful, joyful parents. And he was in his mom's belly.

" _Ani, it will be a boy_ ," the dark-haired girl said suddenly, resting her head on her husband's torso.

" _What makes you so sure_?” The blond laughed, looking at his wife.

" _Maternal intuition_.” The woman stroked her stomach. " _I wish his name was Luke_.”

Luke smiled. So it was mom who chose the name for him. One of the first things he found out about her.

„ _Luke?_ ” Anakin repeated.

" _It means ‘Light Giver’_ ”replied the woman, sighing softly. " _He will be our light, Ani_.”

" _Beautiful name, Padme.”_ The man kissed the top of her head.

The recording has ended.

Padme.

Her name was Padme.

Luke smiled again, wiping away a tear that had rolled down his cheek. Finally, he will know some of her parents' stories. Something he had dreamed of for years, had been under his nose for several months. If only he knew Artoo had it with him all the time ...

The droid played a second holo. On it, Padme and Anakin were laughing as they talked about recent events. Here the woman was not pregnant yet, at least visibly, so the situation must have happened earlier. Here, too, the couple were happy and cuddled up, not caring about anything but each other.

Luke felt an urgent need to hug his parents. Now, that he knew what they looked like and how much they loved each other, how much they looked forward to his birth, he felt like jumping with happiness.

After a while, however, more tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't holding them back - it wouldn't make sense anyway. He let them run down his cheeks and drip down on his trousers.

These two short recordings told him a lot about his parents. They had great love and trust, which made them happy with each other. His birth was suposed to strenghten that love. So what exactly happened that his mom is not here with them and his father has gone mad and turned into a tyrant?

Artoo's soft, concerned squeals brought him back to reality.

"No, I'm fine," he said, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "It's from happiness.”

The mood of nostalgia and sadness did not leave him. He still remembered Padme's looks - her beautiful, lush dark hair and soft, smiling eyes. The gentleness with which she stroked her stomach while lovingly watching Anakin’s smile.

Of all this, he didn't even notice when Vader returned to the room. Only the sound of the door closing reminded him where he was.

"Luke?”

The boy looked at his father, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. After a while, he sat down on the couch, never breaking eye contact.

"Artoo showed you the tapes.” He stated, then sighed loudly. "I knew I should have erased them or left this droid at the base," he muttered, but his voice was not angry. More… regret?

"She was so beautiful," Luke whispered suddenly. "Why did she have to die?”

Silence.

It wasn't that kind of uncomfortable silence, however. The silence was rather thought-provoking. However, when it prolonged, the blonde began to stress. Did he say something wrong? Does Vader even intend to answer him? Or maybe he'll just get up and leave without saying a word?

"Because I couldn't save her.”

Luke was shocked by this unexpected response. Save from what? From who? What exactly happened?

Before he could ask these questions, however, Vader continued.

“Some time before your birth, I had visions of her death.” The Sith frowned slightly. It wasn't an easy topic for him and he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he should. After all these years, Luke finally deserves the whole truth. "I didn't want to let them come true, so I went to Yoda, the great Jedi Master - there was a clear sarcasm - for advice.” The man's fists clenched. Luke wanted to touch his shoulder, but wasn't sure it was a good idea. “He replied that I had to train myself to let go of everything I was afraid to lose.”

The boy was already opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. A Jedi Master would say something like that? The Jedi were supposed to save people, not let them die!

"Let go?” He repeated incredulously.

"So I found someone else" Vader continued.

"Palpatine.” The young pilot guessed.

The Dark Lord nodded.

"He promised to help me save Padme.” Once again his fists clenched. "But Kenobi showed up. We fought and as a result of this duel I was injured. He took Padme by that time” he growled, his eyes turning orange-yellow for a moment, which made Luke jump involuntarily in place and felt a shiver go through him. "I haven't seen her again.”

Skywalker felt himself faint. Why would Ben stop his father from saving Padme? And why did the Jedi Master refuse to help?

"But…" He shook his head. "It doesn’t make sense. Jedi would not ...”

"You know nothing about the Jedi.” His father interrupted him. "You know what Kenobi told you. And these are lies, the Jedi were weak.”

There was silence between them. Only Artoo let out anxious squeals as he rode up to Luke's leg.

"Why did that Yoda say that?” The boy suddenly asked.

"Because the Jedi couldn't get attached. Marriages were forbidden.”

The young pilot felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over him. After all, Anakin was so happy with Padme! So why weren't the Jedi entitled to such happiness?

The Jedi stories were less and less likeable to the rebel.

"So you ..." he began.

"We broke the law, yes.”

They broke the law to be with each other. And they wanted to have a child - _him_ \- and raise them together. They put their love above the Jedi Code, and that was what was beautiful about it. Their feeling was real, but unfortunately it didn't last long. If only then one of the Knights reacted ... Perhaps Anakin would not have met a tragedy, and Luke would have had both a mother and a father from the beginning.

Vader, apparently sensing his son's sadness, moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I can not lose you, Luke," he said firmly but softly at the same time. There was ... something in his voice that made the boy feel a previously unknown warmth around his heart. "You are my son and I will not let anyone hurt you.”

The blonde wanted to cry again. His father cared for him. He cared for his safety, though he did so in quite unusual ways. After all, what parent kidnaps their child?

There is one problem.

"But you're making me a prisoner.” Skywalker noticed, placing his hand on the droid's head.

"You are not a prisoner, but you will be treated so until you accept your destiny," the Sith replied, eyeing the boy carefully.

"But I don't want to be a Sith!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms on his chest. "You're not gonna make me.”

"I want you to help me defeat the Emperor."

This sudden announcement knocked Luke into the couch. Defeat Palpatine? This is the goal of the entire Rebellion!

And to think that apparently Vader is his most devoted man ...

Skywalker looked at his father with plate-wide eyes.

"You're not serious," he whispered, still shocked at his words.

"Most serious.” Vader stood up and turned to the exit. "For this, however, you will need solid training. Get some sleep, Luke.” His voice softened again. "We will start tomorrow.”

Before the boy could reply, his father left the room without even turning around for a moment.

The blonde was still sitting on the couch, confused by all the information he heard today, and wondered what he should do. There is not much chance of escape, but maybe he should somehow resist the Dark Lord, protest in any way? On the one hand, he felt it was the right solution, but on the other ... He had always wanted a father. Vader doesn't seem to be so bad, and if he cares about him, maybe Anakin Skywalker isn't quite dead as Luke thought. Admittedly, Ben said that the person who chose the dark side of the Force cannot be saved.

But Ben also said that Vader betrayed and _killed_ his father, not that he is him.

"Oh, Artoo," he sighed heavily, looking at his droid. „Why does it have to be so hard?”

In response, the droid drove even closer, as if hugging his leg.

Luke was sure of one thing - now his life would change completely. But he didn't know if it was for the better or not.

But he wanted to be one thing – his father’s light, as his mother believed. 


	6. 'I'm Luke Skywalker! I'm here to rescue you!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the escape from the Death Star did not go as planned

Darth Vader couldn't even count how many times he had watched this short video.

A young boy, a child, dressed as a Stormtrooper broke into Organ's cell and, together with another man, helped her escape. The Sith wasn't furious at that, however. The princess has lost all the little value she had so far.

But this boy ... Not too tall blond with blue eyes.

 _'I'm Luke Skywalker! I’m here to rescue you_! '

The Dark Lord clenched his fists.

**_Skywalker._ **

This cannot be a coincidence. Especially since Kenobi was around. This traitor and liar brought with him a young man who had _his_ last name.

Vader felt a wave of fury. He wanted to kill everyone around as long as his son was with him. He just _knew_ this boy is his. He would kill Palpatine - after all, the Emperor had lied to him. He told him that he had killed Padme in his anger. However, the woman gave birth to a son so he couldn’t murder her. She had to survive and ...

_It will be a boy, Ani. I feel it._

The Sith felt anger overwhelm him again.

_I wish his name was Luke._

It was she who gave him the name. She was right about the gender from the beginning. Her mother's intuition was perfect.

**_He will be mine._ **

Kenobi will also die. This traitor wanted to turn his own son against him. He took him and hid him from him for 19 long years. Today, however, it will change. Skywalker will stay with him and Obi-Wan will finally leave this world.

Vader stormed out of his quarters and headed toward the bright presence that Luke was in the Force. Such a power ... How did he not sense it before? The boy had enormous potential, but to the Sith's surprise, he was not trained. What has Kenobi been doing all these years?

The Dark Lord felt satisfied. It is he who will teach his son and provide him with adequate education. Soon the young man will know his destiny and understand that his place is at his father's side. And Kenobi will die knowing that his last hope has failed. That the boy he wanted to turn against his own father would join him.

Soon the two would kill Palpatine and rule the galaxy with no Jedi left behind.

He was walking at brisk pace, getting closer and closer to the corridor where Luke was. Nobody can take his son from him and nobody can hurt him. The boy was his. Like he did once, the young man also fell victim to Kenobi's deceptions. Did he know who his father was? What was the liar telling him?

He turned right and saw Skywalker running down the corridor. He was holding the princess's hand, urging her to run faster. The moment they saw him, they both stopped like on command, their eyes grew round like plates.

„We have to get away!” Organa grabbed the boy's arm while tugging him backwards.

They turned around and ran frantically, but Luke didn't get very far. Nobody escapes Vader, especially his own son. The youth screamed as he froze in place, with no way of moving. Organa stopped a few meters away, shock clearly written on her face. Apparently she was expecting the Sith to catch her, not the blonde.

„Let him go!” She screamed, raising her blaster, ready to shoot the monstrous black figure at any moment.

„Leia, run!” Luke tried to struggle again, but it didn't work.

The princess hesitated. She looked first at the immobilized blonde, and then at the approaching Vader.

"Please run!” Skywalker gave her a horrified look. "At least you.”

The woman bit her lower lip, then shook her head.

"I’m sorry.” Leia spun on her heel and ran as fast ah her legs could allow.

Vader took his time. Now he had his son in hand, and Organa was worthless to him. This shabby pile of rubbish that the smuggler flew in has been thoroughly checked and a transmitter has been placed on board. May they run away. They would only be doing them a favor by taking them straight to the rebel base.

"Luke Skywalker," the Sith said after a moment of silence.

He felt the boy's growing fear. The blonde looked at him, terrified and furious at the same time. He had so many characteristics of both parents. Blond hair, a little curling at the ends, and blue (Vader just _knew_ what color they were) eyes and chin – Anakin’s. Nose and cheekbones definitely hers. Plus the stubbornness with which he looked at him. Vader had only just found out about his son's existence, but he was sure he was similar to both Skywalker and her. He didn't even have to do a blood test to be sure. It was enough to look at the boy and feel his presence in the Force.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I won't tell you anything," Luke growled, trying to free himself again. "I don't know anything anyway, so--!”

"I know you're not a Rebel.” The Sith interrupted him, crossing his arms over his chest. _And you won't be_ , he addes in his thoughts. "You are from Tatooine. "He said, looking at his clothes. The shock of Skywalker only confirmed that.

Kenobi.

Not only did he kidnap his son, but also placed him on this desert planet for 19 years. His ex-master will pay dearly for it all.

Vader loosened the invisible tentacles around the blonde, which the boy immediately decided to use, reaching for his - or rather his father - lightsaber. Before he could grab it, the Sith reached out, and the weapon flew straight into his hand. Luke froze, staring in disbelief at the monstrous figure. After a second, however, he frowned and bit his lower lip, even trembling with anger.

"Give it back!” he exclaimed. "It belonged to my father, you have no right--!”

"I have every right.” The Dark Lord cut off, strapping the sword to his belt.

Now he was sure Kenobi hadn't started training Luke. Even so, the training didn't last long. Vader smiled under his breath. Such potential cannot be wasted. Luke will be the perfect Sith, he just need to guide him properly.

The Dark Lord walked quickly to his son. The blonde wanted to move away, but he was too slow. Vader grabbed his forearm and Skywalker screamed back at him. He began to struggle, trying to break free from the iron grip.

"Let me go!” He screamed, wanting in any way to loosen the fingers of his torturer.

"We are going" the Sith only replied, then began to drag him behind him, ignoring his attempts to free himself.

He was doing really well to ignore Luke's scuffle, until the boy started trying to kick him. The first time he only hit the cloak, but the second time his foot hit the Sith's calf. Skywalker hissed softly, feeling the hard armor, but before he started to tear himself away again, Vader decided to react. He pinned Skywalker's left arm to his stomach, then swiftly wrapped his arm around his waist and lifted him without any problem.

The boy froze for a few seconds, not knowing what had happened. But when he realized that the famous Darth Vader - the Emperor's Right Hand - was carrying him under one arm, he felt as embarrassed as ever. He began to struggle even more, but to his dismay, found it practically impossible to break free with one hand still locked. He didn't have much movement - he could only kick his legs a little and his right hand, which wouldn't do any good anyway.

But he could scream all the time.

"Put me down!” He demanded, silently cursing his luck.

It was definitely not his day. First his aunt and uncle had been murdered, now he was captured by the Dark Lord, and there was no one here to help him. At least he hoped that Leia and the others had made it safely to the Falcon and would leave as soon as possible.

He wondered what Vader wanted from him. Now that he knew his name, he had to figure out whose son he was. The boy bit his lower lip, expecting the worst - a long and painful death at the hand of the man who killed Anakin.

"Let me go!”

"If you don't stop these pathetic attempts to break free and scream, I will give you a sedative.”

Vader's reply made Luke freeze. He didn't want to be put to sleep, especially since he didn't know where he would wake up. He tried to ignore the Sith's arm, which was digging unpleasantly in his left side. He was still overwhelmingly embarrassed about the fact that he was hanging under the Dark Lord's arm like a rowdy kid. What would Biggs say if he saw him in this position? And Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru would probably be terrified, and Luke wasn't surprised. He was afraid himself, and he was scared like never before, even when he and his best friend got lost in a blizzard. Ben saved them then and ...

Right, Ben! Has he managed to turn off the pull beam?

He groaned softly as the Sith tightened his grip around his waist. It was not a very pleasant hanging position, but for his own sake he stopped struggling. Maybe he'll get lucky and die quickly.

Vader was furious when he heard Luke's loud thoughts about Kenobi. The boy saw the trickster as his teacher, as someone he can trust. Instinctively he squeezed his arm, but when he heard a blond’s soft moan, he loosened his grip a bit.

That damn liar. The Sith will do anything to kill Obi-Wan. His former master will die, and nothing will save him from death. And from the wrath of the Sith. Luke will be his and _his alone_. Together, they will overthrow Palpatine and bring new order to the galaxy.

"I have no idea why you're dragging me around the base with you," Skywalker suddenly snapped. "But don't think that I will facilitate whatever you have planned for me."

"You will understand soon," the Sith replied, not bothering to explain anything else.

This conversation must be held in private. Vader wanted no witnesses. Luke will be in shock and probably make a scene, plus he will need time to calm down. The private part of the Dark Lord's quarters will be the perfect place to explain the situation.

Suddenly he felt it. A familiar presence that he hadn't felt in 19 years. He stopped immediately, staring at the corridor in front of him. He did not have to wait long until he saw a figure of medium height dressed in a long brown robe.

Kenobi.

The Dark Lord clenched his right fist. Finally his revenge will be complete. He's had an exceptionally good day. Not only did he catch his son, who until recently was considered dead, but he will also kill the former master. The Sith smiled ominously under the mask. Obi-Wan will pay for everything.

"Ben!” Luke suddenly exclaimed, continuing his attempts to free himself.

Vader could have sworn a shadow of fear crossed Kenobi's face. All the better - knowing that this traitor would die in fear, with a sense of failure, made the retaliation even better.

"Let go of the boy, Darth.” The old man reached for his lightsaber but did not activate it.

"You know very well that he belongs to me.” Vader tightened his grip around Luke's waist again, and the blond gasped softly. "I have every right to him.”

"You have no right!” Skywalker interrupted, tugging at the arm that held him with his right hand. "Put me down!”

"You do _not_ know about anything, young one.” Sith grabbed his sword in his free hand and activated it, and gelt that the blond shuddered.

Luke froze - the Dark Lord could sense his fear. Damn Kenobi. Had it not been for him, his son would have been brought up by his side. He would not be afraid of him. His presence would give him a sense of security and not cause panic and fear for his own life.

The traitor will pay.

Four Stormtroopers ran out of the corridor on the left. They were probably headed towards the hangar to stop the escapees, but their presence was most convenient for the Sith.

"Lord Vader?” The commander dared to come closer, still keeping the blaster ready.

"Take the boy to my quarters.” He set Luke on the ground and pushed him towards the nearest soldiers. "You are to watch him and prevent him from escaping. Otherwise, I will personally get even with you.”

"Yes sir!”

Two Stormtroopers grabbed the boy’s shoulders and began leading him in the direction indicated by the Dark Lord.

"No!” The blonde jerked himself up, trying to push his legs down with all his might. "Leave me alone!”

"Let the boy go!” Kenobi repeated, activating his sword.

"Ben!” Luke exclaimed, giving Kenobi one last terrified look before disappearing behind the metal door.

Skywalker will be safe in his quarters. His son is finally where he should have been from the beginning. Nobody or anything can take it from him.

No one. Especially the person who made him lose Padme and his 19-year-old son.

Vader started walking towards the old man.

It's time for revenge.


	7. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firmus Piett was advised by a doctor to take a few days off. Lord Vader was not particularly thrilled about this, but agreed to let his trusted Admiral go on leave. Piett dreamed of a few days' rest without the breath of the Sith on his neck watching his every move, and his obsession with the search for the young Luke Skywalker.
> 
> Unfortunately, fate does not want Firmus to rest - Luke Skywalker has been admitted to the hospital where his sister works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it tomorrow, on my birthday, but I will probably be busy, so I'm posting today :D

Firmus Piett is a busy man on a daily basis. Service on the 'Executor' requires a great deal of concentration, you have to be ready all the time for an unexpected order from Lord Vader. Added to this is stress and over-accuracy if you do not want to fall victim to the wrath of the Sith. Of course, it is not always successful (Firmus was unable to count the number of times he witnessed Vader murdering one of the officers), but the rigor is still enormous.

Added to this is the Dark Lord's ever deepening obsession with capturing Luke Skywalker. The rebel responsible for destroying the Death Star had been constantly searched from the beginning, but for some reason, when Lord Vader learned his name, he began to pursue him even more greedily. Every mention of him, even the smallest one, made the Sith drop everything he was about to do and had such news be checked immediately.

His agents probably gathered all the information they could find about this young rebel. Piett was shocked to find that the wanted pilot was just a kid. 22-year-old boy from Tatooine, with long blond hair and blue eyes. The son of the once famous Jedi - Anakin Skywalker - raised by ordinary farmers.

Yet it was he who had attracted the Sith Lord's attention.

Skywalker must have been truly remarkable to achieve so much at such a young age. Piett didn't think the Rebel would live long - not with Vader on his heels. After all, no one will be able to escape the fury of the Emperor's Right Hand for long.

Still, Firmus felt - he saw - that something was wrong. Only a month ago, his supervisor came close to capturing Skywalker on Bespin. Ultimately, however, he returned to the Executor alone and didn't even kill anyone that day. It was a very unusual behavior. Many officers were betting on what the Sith would want to do with the young Rebel once he had him in his Imperial cell. Some believed that he would torture him for at least a few days, using the worst and most painful methods known to him. Others said that he would kill him as soon as possible by chopping him into pieces. There were also people who chose not to even think about what awaited Skywalker. Piett felt no sympathy for this boy - he was the Empire's public enemy number one, after all. But he would not wish anyone a slow, brutal death at the hands of Darth Vader.

But did Vader really want to kill him?

After the events of Cloud City, the Sith intensified his search for Luke Skywalker even more. He sent his agents to different parts of the galaxy and increased the reward for capturing the boy and bringing him back _alive_. The Sith must have had a really great desire to torture him or ...

Firmus wasn't sure what to make of this himself. He had been with the Dark Lord for some time, and had never seen him so obsessed with anyone. Even the Organ or Mon Mothmy did not pursue with such commitment.

So who was Luke Skywalker really and what made him so special?

Piett didn't think it was just about destroying the Death Star. After all, the rebel was the son of Jedi and carried their weapons. And being a Jedi Knight is one of the worst crimes you can commit against the Empire. It's just that these warriors were gone. Kenobi was the last of them and he died three years ago. Could Skywalker be self-learner? Even if he was a Jedi son, he couldn't be as strong as a Sith Lord. So how did he manage to escape?

Firmus sighed softly as he drank tea in the living room of his sister's house. His health deteriorated in recent events, and the doctor stationed at the 'Executor' sent him on a few days off. The Sith was not thrilled with this fact, but eventually agreed. On the one hand, Piett was grateful for it, but on the other ... He had no time off for years and he didn't know how to rest, what to do with so many hours that he could spend on any activity he chose. Nobody rushed him, nobody came to him with doubts ... It was quiet. Too quiet.

Or maybe he just couldn't de-stress?

The admiral let out a long sigh again and to his surprise found that he had already drunk a full cup of tea. So he ate one cookie his sister made last night and he had to admit it came out delicious.

He walked over to the sink, where with a few quick movements he washed the vessel he had just used, then left the kitchen, wanting to go to the garden. He planned to take some good, relaxing book with him. Maybe it will help him forget about 'Executor' for a few hours. By the way, he wonder if Max is doing well without him ...

Piett shook his head, trying to get his thoughts about work out of it.

"Firmus!” He heard suddenly. The scream was so sudden that if not for many years of practice in the service under the supervision of Darth Vader himself, the man would have jumped. "I have a request.” Aston, his sister's husband ran into the corridor with a briefcase in his hand. "Ava forgot it, could you take it to her?" He laughed nervously. "I would do it myself, but I'm in a hurry to go to work. I know you have time off and everything, but ... would you?”

"No problem," the Admiral replied after a moment, without hesitation. He was even glad to have something to do. He would read the book later.

"Thank you.” Aston breathed a sigh of relief as he handed him the briefcase. "It's some research results or something from her work.”

Piett nodded, then hurried to the hall, where he put on his shoes and pulled on his dark jacket. Before leaving the house, he looked at his reflection - he still couldn't get used to his appearance not in uniform. His uniform had been with him every day for the past few years, so he was used to it. Plain clothes weren't uncomfortable, but… they weren't uniforms.

Firmus left the gate of his sister's estate and began walking calmly towards the hospital. This is going to be a really pleasant third day of his vacation. The admiral wanted to spend the rest of his free time in Ava's secluded garden, preferably with a book in his hand. No panicked sergeants asking what to do to avoid Darth Vader's fury. No breaking up in the morning and rushing to work. No missing a proper bedtime due to filling in overdue reports. No Maximilian Veers and his weird little jokes. No the already mentioned Sith Lord and his obsession with Luke Skywalker.

After all, everyone deserved a few quiet days, even the Admiral of the 'Executor'.

Piett entered the hospital, where the first thing he saw was a huge hall with a waiting room, against the right wall of which was the reception desk. He walked over to the woman sitting there and asked about his sister.

"Oh, you with her briefcase?” The employee looked at him through her glasses and, seeing his nods, hurried to reply. "Ava said you were gonna bring it to her. Second floor, right after exiting the elevator and first corridor to the left, door number 18.”

"Thank you," he replied, then headed for the elevator.

He pressed the appropriate button, and literally a few seconds later he was on the indicated floor. Listening to the receptionist's instructions, he turned right and to his surprise found that there weren't as many people in the corridor as he expected. He found the right door without difficulty, but it was locked. Ava must have gone round or seen one of the patients and should be back soon. Piett sighed softly, then sat down in the nearest chair, placing the briefcase on his lap. As it can be seen, his stay in the hospital will be extended by a few minutes. So he started looking at some vitamin leaflet, when suddenly he heard a slightly hoarse voice, the owner of which was arguing with the doctor about something.

"But I can't stay here long!”

"You'll stay here until you regain your strength." The doctor quickly ended the discussion, ignoring the quiet 'But--!' that escaped from the patient's mouth.

Firmus looked at the two of them out of curiosity and almost choked on his own saliva as he realized who he was seeing.

Luke Skywalker was standing only a few yards away with an expression so sore on his face that Piett involuntarily felt a little sorry for him. His hair was disheveled, his nose was red and his skin was pale. The moment the boy coughed, the Admiral knew he was sick, and quite seriously. And since he has to stay in the hospital for at least a few days, this is a unique opportunity to capture him!

Firmus did not believe in his luck (or maybe bad luck? After all, he had a vacation, and the unexpected appearance of Skywalker effectively disturbed it). The most wanted Rebel in the galaxy right under his nose! And he was also weakened. An ideal target, he shouldn’t put up much resistance.

"I really have to—" The blonde began, but he was not given to finish.

"Boy, all you need to do is get some good rest.” The doctor interrupted him, pointing to the other end of the corridor. "Now you'll go back to your room, and if I catch you sneaking out and avoiding treatment, I'll give you some sleeping pills."

Skywalker groaned, then sneezed loudly. Apparently not having the strength to argue further, he obediently went to the place indicated, muttering under his breath some sentences Pietta did not understand. The pilot walked past him without even paying attention to him. After a few seconds, he entered his room, coughing so badly that Firmus winced.

Since the Rebel is nowhere to go, Piett may go to a secluded place for a while to make an important call. He entered the men's toilt and, having made sure no one else was there, turned the key in the lock, then took his communicator out of his pocket and dialed Lord Vader's sequence. Sith answered on three signals.

"What is it, Admiral?” He asked. "As far as I know, you are on vacation.” He finished with evident irritation in his voice.

"Yes, my lord, but some… circumstances have arisen," he began.

"What "circumstances"?”

"Luke Skywalker is a patient at the hospital where my sister works.”

The Lord was silent for a moment. The only sound he could hear was his breathing.

"How is Skywalker?” He asked suddenly.

If Firmus hadn’t worked under the Sith’s order for so long, he cuould have sworn he heard concern in his voice.

“I don't know exactly, Lord Vader, but it's probably some kind of flu. He coughed, I guess he had a fever and he is weak.”

"Then find out more.” Piett could have sworn it was a snarl. "You have got to keep an eye on him. Confirm his health to me later. I will be there in five standard hours. If Skywalker escapes, your life will be ended.”

After these words, he hung up without even waiting for his reply. Firmus sighed quietly with relief, then put the communicator in his pocket. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed loudly. That his life would depend on a sick Rebel ...

The man left the toilet with the intention of going to the room where Skywalker was staying. But a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Firmus!”

He looked to his left, where his sister was coming from.

"Sorry, have you been waiting a long time?” She asked, smiling a little.

"No, no," he replied, handing her the briefcase. "Can we talk?”

"Now?” She was surprised. "I still have—"

"It's urgent.” He cut it off. He had to ask about Skywalker’s condition and do anything to keep him in the hospital.

Ava led him to her office, where she looked at him questioningly as soon as she placed her briefcase on the desk.

"You have one patient here," he began.

"I cannot give information about patients.” She cut him off, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"This one is wanted by the Empire.”

Ava's eyes widened.

"Rebel?” She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Who is it?”

"Young blond man, from room 25.

"I know, he came early in the morning.” She nodded. "Jack ..." She mused, wanting to remember his (false) name.

"It's not Jack. His real name is Luke Skywalker.”

The woman took a step back as if her brother had suddenly started to burn.

" _That_ Luke Skywalker?” He nodded. "Here? In my hospital?” She whispered, clutching her head. "If Vader finds out ...”

"Lord Vader is on his way here.”

Ava gave him her famous murderous glare.

"Did you bring Darth Vader himself here?!” She did everything not to shout it out. "Firmus, are you crazy?”

“Luke Skywalker is Lord Vader's priority, so it was my duty to make him aware of this Rebel's presence on our planet.” He put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Ava, take it easy. He'll take Skywalker and go back on the ‘Executor’. I just have to keep him here.”

"Rick said this patient is extremely insistent on a quick discharge."

"Under no circumstances can he get it.”

Ava sighed loudly, weighed down by the sudden amount of information she was hearing. The most wanted Rebel in the galaxy lies in room 25 and is going through a flu-like virus. As if that was not enough, Darth Vader will be here soon, scaring all the hospital staff and patients, and possibly causing a heart attack in some of them.

"I'll pass it along to Rick," she said finally. "Stay in the hospital all the time and keep an eye out for Skywalker.”

Piett nodded, then, giving his sister a slight smile beforehand, left her office. In the corridor, two nurses were talking about some examination and one patient was walking along the wall; There was a cannula in her hand. Firmus walked towards the room where the Skywalker had been placed, and as he was at the door, he began to wonder how to get in there so as not to arouse suspicion. Maybe he should ask Ava for some medical smock? But before he could come up with any logical idea, the door swung open and the man stood face to face with Luke Skywalker. Up close, the boy looked even more tired. His eyes were glowing, which was probably caused by the fever, as were his red cheeks. The area under the nose was already slightly dry, which indicates frequent snot.

"Huh?” The rebel was surprised to see that some stranger was standing on the threshold of his hall door. "Excuse me, do we know each other?”

"Oh, forgive me.” Firmus took a hurried step back, not wanting to arouse unnecessary suspicion. "I came to visit my sister, but I must have had mixed up the rooms.”

The blond stared at him silently, but then nodded his head. He was about to leave the room (Piett thought frantically about stopping him) when Rick appeared in their line of sight.

"Foster!” He exclaimed seeing the actions of his patient. "I told you to rest.”

"I… uh," Skywalker muttered, unhappy to be caught trying to sneak out.

"If you leave the hospital in this condition, you will faint at the first physical exertion.” The Doctor turned Rebel over and placed a gentle hand on his back, pushing him towards the bed. "How can you be so irresponsible?” He shook his head resignedly.

He grumbled for a few more seconds while he sat Skywalker on the bed. He checked his temperature, grimacing at the thermometer’s reading. He took a syringe containing some clear liquid from his pocket and Luke groaned softly.

"It's an antipyretic drug.” The doctor explained.

After a moment's hesitation, the blonde offered his arm and Rick gave him a quick injection.

"It'll start working soon," he said, tossing the syringe into the trash. "But you must lie down. Be warned, next time I will really give you sleeping pills.”

 _That would make my task much easier_ , Firmus thought. He was standing outside the door all the time and saw the scene taking place in the room. The rebels are always so reckless and want to flee the hospitals or is this just Skywalker's affliction?

When the doctor left the room, Ava immediately approached him and motioned for him to enter her office. Piett went right behind them, casting a glance at the door to Room 25.

"What is going on?” Rick raised his right eyebrow, somewhat surprised by the Ava’s and the stranger’s behavior.

They explained the situation to him in a few sentences, and Firmus didn’t miss the fact that the doctor turned pale when he heard "Darth Vader". Of course, he began to panic that the Sith would kill them all for hiding a Rebel here, but the Admiral managed to smooth things over. Just watch Skywalker for less than five hours and it'll be over.

"It's best if I give him a sedative right now," Rick said, taking a small syringe half full of light purple liquid from the inside pocket of his smock.

"Do you always carry it with you?” Piett was surprised.

"Yes. The doctor nodded. „Who knows when it'll come in handy. Today is such a day.”

"Make it quick and let's get it over with," Ava sighed.

The three headed to room 25. However, as soon as Rick opened the door and froze, Firmus began to have a bad feeling.

"Shit.” The doctor cursed vehemently. "He's not here.”

"What?!” Ava exclaimed in horror. "If we don't find him soon, Vader will kill us," she added in a whisper.

"He couldn't have gone far, not in his condition.”

Everyone looked at the elevator as if on cue. It was the shortest and closest way down to the exit, so Skywalker had to use it. If he leaves the hospital grounds and disappears into the crowd, he may be hard to find afterwards, even with the fact that Rebel is sick. Luke has proven more than once that he is good at sneaking out.

They rushed down the stairs, almost ramming the innocent old woman in the process. They immediately looked at the main hall, where there was not even a trace of their loss. Piett felt his face turn pale, and cold sweat began to run down his forehead and back.

By what miracle? Skywalker may have had a gift for sneaking out of the Empire's ambushes, but even he couldn't just dissolve into thin air! Ava ran up to the receptionist, asking if she hadn't seen a not too tall, sick blonde walking there, but the woman just shook her head. If the Rebel was not found soon… The admiral cried out not to even think about the Dark Lord's fury directed at him and his sister.

Suddenly they heard a cough in the distant corridor. As if on cue, they ran there and almost jumped happily when they saw Luke Skywalker leaning against the wall. The boy was so busy coughing that he didn't even notice when they approached him.

"I told you to lie down.” Rick grabbed his arm (not too tight, probably not wanting to leave unnecessary bruises) and started leading him towards the elevator.

The blonde didn't even try to resist. He could barely stand on his feet. He was so weak that Firmus involuntarily began to wonder how he had come across such a piece. But it was almost fifty yards from the elevator to this corridor.

The ride in the elevator was quick and smooth. All three escorted the blonde back to his room. Ava stood by the door, her arms folded under her breasts, and Piett and Dr. Rick took their seats on either side of the bed where the doctor reseated his unruly patient that day.

"You're from the Empire, aren't you?” Luke whispered unexpectedly, turning his head towards the Admiral.

Piett saw no point in hiding his identity anymore. The boy will be sleeping peacefully and there is no chance that he will get away from here, and, besides, Vader was on his way to transport him to the 'Executor'.

So the admiral nodded, noticing that Luke had a sad smile on his face.

"So Vader knows.” He said without even looking at the syringe Rick took from his smock.

"Yes.” Firmus confirmed.

Luke's tone of voice was so… resigned that for a second the man forgot that he had a Death Star destroyer in front of him. He thought that a helpless child was sitting in front of him.

Piett shook his head slightly, chasing away unnecessary thoughts.

"N-No," Luke groaned suddenly. He wanted to pull away as the doctor approached him with a syringe, but failed.

Rick grabbed his forearm effectively and with one efficient movement stuck the needle into his skin. The blonde's eyes glazed over, but Firmus wasn't sure if it was caused by the persistent fever or more by the urge to cry.

"Lie down," Rick said, pressing his hand against the Rebel's torso, forcing him to lie down.

With the last of his strength, Luke folded his legs up on the bed, then stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Father," he whispered before he was completely asleep. If Piett hadn't been so close, he probably wouldn't have even heard it.

"It wasn't a big dose," the doctor said after a moment's silence. "He'll sleep for three hours.”

"So we'll have about an hour to keep an eye on him," Ava muttered dissatisfiedly.

"I will stay here and watch him," the Admiral said immediately. After all, overseeing the Dark Lord's prisoner was his job.

They stood in silence for several long seconds, staring at the sleeping boy. In this state, Skywalker looked even younger. He was nothing like that famous Death Star destroyer. Firmus almost felt sorry for him. Meetings with Darth Vader have never been pleasant. For anyone, especially for the interrogated rebels.

"What's his condition?” Piett asked.

When he found out everything he needed, Ava and Rick left the room, saying they would be back later. Firmus took out his communicator and typed in a sequence belonging to Lord Vader. The Sith answered almost immediately.

"Report," he said.

So the admiral repeated what he had heard from the doctor. He did not omit any detail - after all, for his accuracy, he was now playing such an important role on the ‘Executor’.

After the conversation with Vader ended, Firmus sat down in the only chair in the room and sighed deeply. If he knew he would have to stay at the bedside of a sleeping Luke Skywalker for three hours, he would have taken the book with him. All that was left for him to do was stare at the unconscious Rebel and scan the room in which he was placed.

Luke Skywalker. How many problems can one rebel cause? How long could he be chased? He was trapped by a simple accident, but Firmus was really grateful for this holiday. Now that the pilot is vulnerable and weakened, transferring him to the 'Executor' will be child's play. Lord Vader will have him in hand and will be able to do with him whatever he wants. Just… What will it be? Skywalker is to be _alive_ and _unharmed_. If the Sith wanted to kill him, he would have done so on Bespin. Or maybe Luke was just lucky then, and that's why he managed to escape?

The fate of this Rebel was one great unknown to Piett. Every time a rebel appeared in their custody, Firmus had no doubts what would happen to him. In the case of Skywalker, however, he was not so sure. No one has ever caught the Dark Lord so much attention, so it's hard to know what his real plans are for this boy. Maybe he wants to get rid of the Skywalker family once and for all? Maybe he plans to keep him out of the world for the rest of his life? Perhaps he would take him to the Emperor?

Piett shook his head. There was no point in wondering about the future of the young pilot. Vader will do whatever he wants anyway. So the admiral got up, went to the window and, his arms crossed over his chest, he stared at the city visible through the glass.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later, he heard a soft sigh. He looked at the bed on which Skywalker lay. The boy was just opening his eyes, and after a while he frowned slightly, as if trying to remember where he was. Then he groaned softly and ran his hand over his face.

"When will Lord Vader be here?” He asked, not even looking at the man sitting next to him.

"In less than an hour," Firmus replied calmly.

The rebel only smiled sadly. There was something strange about his demeanor - something Piett couldn't explain.

"You're different than I expected," he said suddenly, surprising Skywalker. Seeing his questioning glance, he rushed to explain. "I thought someone responsible for destroying the Death Star and dodging Lord Vader for three years would be… more cocky." He finished after a moment's hesitation.

The blonde laughed a little. Apparently his fever must have subsided and the boy regained some strength. But he was still weak.

"I don't feel so important at all," he replied, pulling himself up to a sitting position. Firmus was on guard all the time. Luke may have been sick, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to do something. "Actually, I don't really know who I am anymore.”

The words surprised the Admiral. A Rebel hero who doesn't know who he really is?

But then he remembered the behavior of his superior after the unsuccessful attempt to capture the boy in Cloud City.

"Something happened on Bespin.” More stated than asked. Since even Lord Vader was not quite himself after that (for a short time, but still), what must have happened there?

Skywalker instantly tense, clenching his right hand into a fist. For a moment he thought the boy would not answer him - he had a right to do so, after all. Apparently it was a private matter between him and the Dark Lord.

"I just learnt the truth," Luke whispered.

His answer surprised Pietta. Truth? What truth? The questions were on his lips, but he mastered the urge to ask them. Admittedly, the person in front of him was the galaxy's most wanted Rebel - public enemy number one - but that didn't mean he could stop being a polite man.

"Do you serve on the ‘Executor’?” Skywalker asked suddenly. His blue eyes stared at Firmus with curiosity, but also acuteness.

"Yes.” Piett nodded. "I am the Admiral," he added.

"Wow, an important role.” Luke smiled slightly.

Firmus could not read him. He knew he would be meeting Lord Vader soon, and yet he was neither trembling with fear nor turned pale. Instead, he tried to establish a normal conversation with him. Was he trying to lower his vigilance? Or was he just nice?

Piett was definitely not expecting someone like that.

"Yes, I have a lot of responsibilities.”

"Um ... Can I ask you something?” The blonde scratched his neck, as if unsure if he should continue talking. After a moment, he coughed loudly, then softly groaned as he rubbed his chest. Piett nodded, which Luke immediately took advantage of. "What do you think of Lord Vader? What is it like to serve under his command?"

If not for many years of etiquette and experience gained at work, Piett would have opened his mouth with surprise. Why is Skywalker asking about something like this? Why is he interested in serving Darth Vader?

"Lord Vader is a very demanding person," he finally replied, seeing no reason why he should not. "He doesn’t tolerate incompetence. He is also an excellent strategist and it is impossible not to respect him."

The boy nodded, processing his words. He glanced towards the window, but Firmus couldn't read the expression on his face. Usually he did it with ease, but Skywalker is different.

"Is it true he kills his own officers?”

"Why are you so interested?” The Admiral's right eyebrow went up, as if deciding for itself that it was time for the man to show amazement.

"Well...” Another wave of coughing. "I will be chained to the 'Executor' for an indefinite period of time. I wanted to know more about Vader.”

What did he mean by that? Did he know what plans the Sith had for him? He guessed he wouldn't die so soon?

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand.” Firmus finally admitted.

Skywalker just shook his head.

"Sorry, that's my innate curiosity," he just replied, not taking his eyes off the window.

The next few minutes passed in complete silence. Piett was not uncomfortable - he used this time to reflect on the current situation. Luke Skywalker was lying in a hospital bed, too sick and weak to try to escape again (the Admiral, however, did not take any chances and remained vigilant all the time). He clearly knew what Lord Vader expected of him, but showed no fear at his arrival. Others would already be trembling or begging for a quick death, but he didn’t. On the other hand, he seemed to be sad, as if disappointed in something. And for some reason Firmus knew it had nothing to do with becoming an Imperial prisoner. Soon he will be on the 'Executor', where the Sith ... well, what will the Sith do with him?

Luke Skywalker was a mystery. Kid, son of a Jedi, Rebel. But he was more than that. There was something wrong, only Piett couldn't see it. If Vader didn't want to kill him, what did he expect of him? Who is the boy sitting in front of him really?

"He's already here” The blond suddenly whispered, lifting his head.

This one, short sentence took Firmus out of his reverie. Is this all the Force the Dark Lord sometimes mentions? Can people who are sensitive to it feel themselves?

A few minutes later, the door to the hall opened and Darth Vader stepped in. Without hesitating, he stood on the left side of the bed, where Skywalker clasped his hands on the hospital covers. Dr. Rick found himself in the room right behind him, pale as a wall.

"I have you at last” Sith said after a moment of silence, directing these words to the sick blonde.

Luke just pressed his lips together, not even looking up to look at his captor.

"I don't want to go with you," he just whispers. "I don't want to be a Sith.”

Firmus involuntarily froze. Sith? So did Lord Vader want him as his apprentice?

"You have no choice, Luke.”

There was something strange about the way the Dark Lord spoke the Rebel's name. It sounded quite… soft? Skywalker must have sensed it, apparently, too, because he raised his head abruptly, as if surprised by his calmness and softness in the voice of the black monster.

Vader never referred to his victims by name. The fact that he had done this with the blonde gave Piett a lot to think about. What is going on?

"L-Lord Vader," the doctor stammered, still standing in the doorway. The poor man was so pale he almost blended with the hospital walls. The Sith twisted his helmet slightly towards him, irritated by his prolonged and unnecessary presence in the room. "A-As I said ... Skywalker should now be resting and-"

"I am aware of that, Doctor," Vader growled. "Besides, I have my own doctors on 'Executor' who will be able to take care of Skywalker as well or even better. You can leave.”

It was an obvious order, which Rick must have realized, because he literally ran out of the room after a second.

"We are leaving," Vader said, walking over to the bed and grabbing Luke's arm.

The boy tensed, fear creeping into his eyes for the first time that day.

"No," he replied, though he knew there was no chance of escaping. "I don't want to!”

Firmus could have sworn the Rebel was acting almost like a child. The whole scene looked more or less as if the father was trying to bring his unruly son to an examination, which the little one was terribly afraid of. It sounded rather absurd, but Piett couldn't get the image out of his head.

"I am not asking if you want it, young one. Do not make a further problem.”

He began to pull him towards the door. Luke, still weakened, staggered and would have fallen had the Sith not hold his arm. The behavior of his supervisor really made Piett suspicious. He had never seen Darth Vader himself _voluntarily_ help someone stand.

Something really is wrong.

"Father, please” The blonde suddenly whispered. His voice was low and he sounded as if he was holding back tears.

Wait ... Father?!

Firmus literally froze. He was about to follow Vader and his prisoner, but when he heard that one word, his brain seemed to shut down for a moment.

Father. Darth Vader is the father? Father of the most wanted Rebel in the galaxy?

Suddenly it dawned on Piett. It all made sense. Sith's obsession with the young Skywalker. Ridiculously high amounts for catching him alive and unharmed. His gentleness towards him.

The admiral felt his throat goes dry. Luke Skywalker is the son of Vader. It was so shocking that Firmus was holding back from fainting with the last of his strength and free will.

Vader paused in mid-step, twisting his helmet toward the swaying pilot.

"I see you have accepted the truth," he said. There was something strange in his voice that Piett couldn't define. Luke didn't seem to have that problem as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I don't want to be a Sith," he just replied, then coughed loudly.

"This is not the right time or place for such discussions, young one.”

After these words, the Sith put his free hand on the blonde's forehead, who, surprised by his sudden movement, wanted to take a step back. His eyes widened, and literally after a second he staggered, as if struggling with the last of his strength against the loss of consciousness. However, he quickly gave up and fell limply into Vader's arms. The Dark Lord picked him up and Firmus could have sworn he pressed him lightly against his torso, which looked like he was ... hugging him?

"You may continue your vacation, Admiral," the Sith said suddenly. "Needless to say, what happened here is to remain a secret?”

"No, Lord Vader.” Piett has never been so grateful in his life for his upbringing and experience on 'Executor'. If it weren't for that, he probably wouldn't even be able to get a word out.

The Sith left the room, all the while holding Skywalker - his son - in his arms.

Firmus, however, was not sure if he would be able to rest during these few days off.

Who would have thought a vacation could be so stressful?


	8. Consequences (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different version of Vrogas Vas and what happens when Luke goes too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: corporal punishment (a spanking)
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this XD  
> It was just in my head for a long time and this idea didn't want to disappear, so... Here it is.  
> I'm not into corporal punishments in real life, but in fanfiction... Why not?
> 
> Am I weird, that I think the image of Luke being bend over his Darth Dad knees is quite cute?   
> But there aren't many fics about it, so maybe that's why my strange imagination gave me this idea? XD
> 
> It's my first spanking-related fic, so I'm sorry if it isn't good
> 
> Don't like? Don't read

When Luke opened his eyes, the world seemed to be turned upside down.

He groaned softly as he felt a throbbing under his skull. He felt a slight rocking, but he didn't know what was causing it. He tried to remember the recent events, but the memories returned slowly. Battle of Vrogas Vas, TIE belonging to Darth Vader himself, collision ...

Collision!

Luke realized immediately that his X-Wing had a head-on collision with the Sith’s ship. He only remembered trying to land, but what happened next he didn't know. His mind was blank. He couldn't remember the moment he landed as well as being pulled from the cockpit by anyone.

It was then that he understood the whole situation. His hands were handcuffed and dangled in front of him against a black, long cloak. Luke felt a cold sweat as he finally realized that Darth Vader was carrying him on his shoulder. He jerked immediately, tried to swing his legs, but the Sith's grip was too strong.

"Let me go!” He shouted.

He didn't know where they were heading. He could only look at the rapidly passing soil, and each step of the Dark Lord only reassured him that if he didn't do something quickly, he would never see his friends again.

"Did you hear me?” He screamed again, tearing at his captor's cloak. "You got to put me on the ground!”

"It will not do you any good, boy," Vader replied, his deep, mechanical voice making the blond skin shiver.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Skywalker had a bad feeling since the morning, but he hadn't expected this to happen! Captured by the Dark Lord, who probably intends to torture him long and painfully, and then kill him in public. A great vision for the nearest future.

The boy tried to twist to see where they were going, but he couldn't. His position was hopeless - not only was he in the hands of a person who seemed obsessed with him, but there was no help from nowhere.

Luke bit his lip, then struggled again, wanting to break free from Vader's grip. As before, it had no effect.

"I won't tell you anything anyway, so you can save yourself the trouble and kill me right now," he growled, frantically thinking of any way out.

"I am not planning to kill you, boy.” The Sith squeezed Luke's legs tighter, immobilizing him even more effectively.

That left Skywalker off guard for a moment.

"You're chasing me across the galaxy and you don't want to kill me?" He snorted. "Yeah, I don't believe you. I'm the son of a Jedi, and you've killed a whole lot of them, including my father!”

Suddenly he felt the temperature drop around them and the air felt heavier. Luke sensed it was because of the Sith's sudden change in mood, and he swallowed, realizing the enormous anger, almost tangibly emanating from the Dark Lord.

"We will talk about that aboard the ‘Executor’," Vader replied, not bothering to explain anything deeper.

Luke started to panic. If he is aboard Vader's personal ship, his chances of escape will drop to zero. They were already unimaginably low, but as long as they were on the surface of the planet the boy might have figured out something else. Just what?

_Think, think!_

"I willl not let you get away this time, Skywalker." There was such confidence in Vader's voice that the blonde involuntarily felt extremely powerless. Even more than a few seconds ago.

After a while, however, his fighting spirit returned.

"I don’t care what you want from me!” He tugged at the Sith cloak. "Let go of me right now, you bloody screwed asshole!"

"I advise you to pay attention to the words, boy, because such behavior will not be tolerated on the ‘Executor’.”

"Like I care! Put me down! I'm not going anywhere with you!

"This is where you have no choice.”

Luke could sense the Dark Lord's growing satisfaction, which only added to his nervousness. He knew he should shut up, that each new insult from his lips could cause more painful torture, but he still wanted to show Vader that he wouldn't give up that easily. So he slapped the Sith in the back while trying to kick his legs. Immediately, he felt that Vader's irritation almost reached its limit, and his patience was close to exhaustion.

There had to be a way to escape! Any!

Suddenly the boy heard a loud rustle. Vader paused, and his grip around Luke's legs tightened even more. The blonde almost groaned - it was starting to be really painful. He tried to twist to see what was causing the noise.

„What--?”

"Can you not sense the predators that had surrounded us?” The Dark Lord's question interrupted him.

Skywalker froze involuntarily, as if that would help him in anything. Not only he was bound and hanging limply on the Sith's shoulder, but also dangerous beasts were approaching them.

_Just my luck_ , the blonde cursed mentally.

He felt silly. He concentrated so much on slapping Vader on the back that he hadn’t sense other threats coming. The difference in strength between him and his father's killer was enormous. And that was what frightened Luke the most - he was at his mercy, with virtually no chance of escaping.

Was Vader having the same fun with Anakin? Was he following him like that too? Had he bullied him for a long time before killing him?

Luke bit his lower lip to ward off these questions. It was neither a good place nor a time to contemplate it. If by some miracle the Sith decides not to throw him to the beasts... well, then he will be on the ‘Executor’, which isn’t much better solution for him.

Suddenly, the first creature came out of the bushes. At least that was what Luke reasoned, judging by the soft growl that was audible now. Literally a second later, the plants to his right shook and Skywalker finally saw the predator. It looked like a large hyena, but had big fangs sticking out on either side of its mouth. Its coat was gray with brown stripes, and its eyes - light green - were full of the desire to murder. The boy swallowed, sensing a few more of the same beasts circling around.

"Put me down!” He demanded, trying again to slip out of the Dark Lord's grasp. "They'll kill us!”

Vader, however, did not mind his screams. He picked up his lightsaber and activated it, making Luke shudder. After their last clash – or rather his capital defeat - he had bad memories of that red blade. The same that cut Ben in half and killed his father.

The first animal suddenly attacked. Skywalker heard only a loud snarl, and moments later a soft "thud" as the attacker's body landed on the ground. The boy was terrified. He had no way of defending himself and sincerely doubted that Vader would be able to destroy all predators without letting them kill him.

Luke screamed as a hyena-like-something jumped out of the bushes, from the back of the Sith, evidently trying to bite the blonde in the shoulder. The Dark Lord turned in a flash, cutting off the creature's head. For the first (and probably last) time in his life, he felt relieved to see Vader's sword fly so close to his body.

Several seconds later, he felt the Sith let him slip off his shoulder. The pilot didn’t even take a step, and was pushed against a tree behind the Emperor's Right Hand. He was wedged between a thick trunk and Vader's monstrous form.

"Stay here," the man ordered, lifting the hand in which he held his sword.

At first, Luke was paralyzed. He didn't know what was happening. Why was Vader protecting him? Was he so desperate to torture him later on the ‘Executor’? It took a moment for the Rebel to realize that the Sith had moved a bit forward, attacking more beasts. The blond wasted no time. He immediately ran away, wanting to be as far away from Vader and these strange creatures as possible. With each step he took, he could sense the Lord's growing fury. He knew his father's killer wanted to follow him, but the hyena-like-something prevented him from trying to by bitting his calves.

Running with his hands tied at the front was not easy, but Skywalker had no right to complain. As long as he was able to runnig, he has a chance of a successive retreat. He sped up when he heard loud growls behind him - apparently one of the animals had decided to make dinner out of him.

Cursing under his breath, the pilot ran among the rocks, trying to get rid of the attacker. If only Vader hadn't taken his lightsaber from him! Or if Artoo were here with him! By the way ... What happened to him?

Luke turned left, hoping to find anything to help him defend himself. The beast was getting closer and closer, and being its main course was the last thing the Rebel wanted. Finally, he stumbled upon a thick - really thick - branch that he immediately picked up in his hands. As soon as he sensed the animal was right behind him, he quickly turned, hitting it right in the head. The predator fell to the ground and his body convulsed. Seconds later it stopped moving and the boy breathed softly. One problem solved.

The pilot turned to continue wandering as he felt something incredibly dark and furious was coming towards him.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

He started running again, and when he came across a calm-looking stream, he entered it without hesitation, wanting to be on the other side as soon as possible. But the water was a little deeper than it initially looked, so when the bottom suddenly collapsed, Luke plunged into the stream up to his neck with a soft splash. He coughed as the liquid seeped into his throat. He shook himself quickly, however, and heard a loud growl as he was about to resume his escape. He froze. He looked up, and there was a hyena-like-something on one of the nearby rocks. Skywalker took a step back instinctively, desperately looking for some thick branch. Ah, if only he had taken that one with him!

The animal jumped to a smaller rock and Luke took another two steps back. _Take it easy, just take it easy. Just use the Force and ..._

Suddenly he felt a tight grip around his left bicep. He was pulled back and literally a moment later he collided with something hard. He groaned softly, but as soon as he heard the characteristic breathing, his voice died in his throat.

_No no no no!_

Skywalker jerked, but it didn't help - he didn't move an inch away from Vader. How was it possible that he hadn't noticed him sooner? He knew he was still weak at using the Force, but he didn't think he was that bad. Or is it just nerves? Which, by the way, a Jedi should be able to control ...

Luke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that the predator was about to attack. Only when he saw Vader's lightsaber pierce its body, he come back to reality. The animals were defeated, and he was once again alone with the Dark Lord. Furious Dark Lord.

"I told you to stay there.” Sith in one smooth movement turned him so that they stood facing each other face to face (actually face to the mask). Luke had to tilt his head to face his captor centrally in the eyes (or at least where he suspected Vader had eyes).

"If you thought I would obey your orders, you were wrong," he growled as he regained his composure.

"There will be consequences of your actions, boy.”

The Sith deactivated his sword, then strapped it to his belt. The blonde bit his lower lip as he realized that his probably last chance to escape had just gone. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Vader tried to control his frustration, and Luke tried desperately to break free from his grip.

Suddenly he felt his feet come off the ground. Literally a second later he softly grunted as he felt the familiar armor sticking into his stomach.

"Hey!” He shouted.

He was on the Sith's shoulder again. He was hanging limply in the same position once more, feeling a tight grip around his thighs. It was humiliating. He was drenched, chilled, and was captured for the second time in just a few hours by his father's killer.

"Put me down!”

"You just proved that you cannot walk on your own feet," replied the Lord, quickening his pace even more.

How was Vader able to deal with these predators so quickly? And how did he catch up with Luke so fast? This monster is really scary.

Skywalker was already opening his mouth to protest again, but was interrupted by the sound of an approaching ship. He managed to twist his head to see who had come, but when he spotted the Imperial shuttle, his face fell.

Now he really had a problem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vader personally led him through the almost empty corridors of the ‘Executor’. Luke had heard a lot about this ship, but seeing it with his own eyes, and so close... it was an indescribable feeling. Only the fact that Skywalker was a prisoner with virtually no chance of escape did not help. He tried to remember the layout of the corridors, but quickly gave up - this Imperial destroyer is a maze.

They turned right again, and soon they were in front of a large, massive door.

_Please, not the torture room, just not the torture room ..._

The Sith gave Luke a little push, signaling him to go inside. The young pilot was surprised to see a modestly furnished (although the furniture probably cost a fortune) room, which contained a dark sofa, a table around which stood a few chairs, a bookcase and a device giving access to the HoloNet.

The rebel quickly scanned the room, wanting to be vigilant all the time. Suddenly he heard a soft _click_ , and the handcuffs on his wrists flew straight into Vader's hands.

"This is where you want to start interrogating me?” He turned to his tormentor, whose anger was still palpable, although its level had decreased since leaving Vrogas Vas.

"I will be back in half an hour. You are supposed to warm up and change your clothes," the Sith ordered, pointing at the door the young man hadn't noticed before.

„I… what?” He asked, totally shocked by his words.

"I suggest that you follow the instructions, as long as you do not want to make your situation even worse."

After these words, he left the room, the cloak flying behind his back. Luke wasn't even going to bother trying to open the door - he knew it was locked. He would most willingly search the whole room to find another second escape (though he doubted there was one), but he remembered the tone of Vader's voice. It was firm and peremptory. Skywalker preferred not to think what punishment the Sith would impose on him, so for the sake of peace he decided to change. He was surprised that he so easily obeyed the orders of his capturer. So he decided that he had done it for himself, not wanting to wait for the "consequences" in his soaked suit. By the way, it all didn't make sense. First, the Dark Lord carries him on his shoulder, then he protects him from dangerous predators, then chases him, then he tosses him over his armor-covered arm again, and finally tells him to change. He could easily start torturing him in wet clothes!

And then there are words that he is not going to kill him. So what does he want? Chat over a cup of tea?

Luke was furious and lost at the same time. He was so easy approached, so easily became a prisoner of the Sith. He didn’t understand the situation he was in, which terrified him incredibly. He tried to remember what Leia had said about her tortures on the Death Star, and they were nothing like what the Dark Lord had done to Luke so far. The princess received neither a comfortable room nor, as it turned out, a wardrobe full of clothes.

"How did it all get here?” Skywalker muttered, taking the first black T-shirt into his hand.

He froze as he realized that all the garments were his size. This could mean Vader has at least one spy in the Rebellion. But why was this secret agent collecting information about his measurements?

It didn't make sense!

Shaking his head, Luke picked up his new clothes, then walked into the bathroom with them, where he took a quick, hot shower. This was what he needed. If only this luxurious room wasn't on the Star Destroyer, life would be so much more beautiful. The moment of relaxation passed as he remembered his friends. Will he ever see them again? Do they even know what happened to him? Will they want to save him? Even if, how would they do that? The ‘Executor’ is a maze and Vader is on board all the time. Plus, he's not the kind of person that would let go of someone he's been chasing for almost a year so easily.

Overall, Luke was trapped. His situation was hopeless, made even worse by the fact that Vader had promised him some "consequences." He'd said before that he wasn't going to torture him, but Skywalker wasn't going to trust him. Whatever happened, he would endure it.

After leaving the bathroom, he looked around at his new bedroom. A large bed with the most comfortable mattress he has ever sat on. A chest of drawers with a holo clock standing next to it. A wardrobe filled with matching clothes. It was all so strange that Luke didn't know what to think of it. Why would Vader make such a room for someone who is a public enemy of the Empire? He could easily throw him into a tight cell. Not that Skywalker was complaining about where he was placed, but it was just too suspicious.

He walked back to the living room, where the first thing he saw was the large glass. He approached it slowly, staring at the bright streaks of light. Well, they were already in hyperspace. The rebel had no idea where they were headed. They could land anywhere, in any system.

Luke bit his lower lip as his fighting spirit returned. He looked around the room carefully, looking for anything that would allow him to escape. If only he had his lightsaber with him! He walked quickly to the door and started pressing all buttons on the control panel, but as he expected, nothing happened. He cursed violently, pounding his fist on the steel metal preventing him from leaving this prison. If he could get out of this room, he might even be able to make it to the hangar (without getting lost at least a hundred times along the way) and hang out on a ship. Maybe Vader wouldn't have realized it. Maybe…

Too many of those "maybe." Since the door is closed, he has one option - the ceiling. There has to be ventilation and… Bingo! As soon as Luke noticed the grille, he grinned widely. He set up a tower of appropriate size from the chairs, and then efficiently climbed onto it.

"No no no no no!” He shouted when the ventilation mesh did not even quiver. He began to tug at it, but the effect was still the same. "Shit!”

He jumped to the ground, even more nervous than before. He might have expected it, but he hoped the Sith had made at least one small mistake that would have allowed him to escape. As is could be seen, he was wrong. This room - luxurious though it was - was a sealed prison. Skywalker put the chairs back in their seats, muttering any curses he knew under his breath. That he decided to play the hero! What crossed his mind to charge directly at Vader? In the end, the Dark Lord emerged unscathed from this collision, and he was captured by him.

Frustrated, he stood by the window, crossing his arms over his chest. He had no idea what to do. Oh, if Ben could advise him of something. What would a Jedi do in such a situation? Well, they probably wouldn't get caught that easily in the first place. Even if they did, they would use the Force to get out. They would have defeated the guards, probably standing in the corridor, and would have faced Vader if necessary.

Luke sighed. He was unable to even reach the first of these steps. He was still too weak at using the Force, and he was well aware that he had no chance against his father's killer. In addition, he was totally unarmed.

Suddenly the blonde tensed. He sensed the dark aura, approaching his prison faster and faster. After a while the door opened and a black monster entered. Luke turned to face him, hoping that his fear wasn’t aparent. He didn't want to show a weakness - whatever Vader had planned for him, he would bear it. He will not hand over the Rebellion or his friends. Before he could open his mouth, however, he heard the loud, mechanical voice of his captor.

"Do you realize that you could have died there?”

The question caught Luke off guard.

"I was running away because I wanted to get away from greater danger!” He shouted as the moment of shock passed.

"Did you not listen when I said my goal was not to kill you?" The Sith crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because…! You…!” Skywalker ran a hand through his hair, frustrated by his own stuttering. "I'm the most wanted Rebel in the galaxy and you thought I'd believe you?”

“By running away from me, you put yourself in mortal danger.”

Luke boiled over.

"Because I'm supposed to be better here!” He raised his voice. He didn't care that he was screaming at the second most powerful man in the galaxy. What was Vader even imagining? The fact that he didn’t throw him to be eaten by those beasts doesn’t prove anything yet! "I prefer those creatures to being locked up here waiting to be tortured by a psycho like you!"

"I advise you to pay attention to your tone of voice and vocabulary, boy."

The threat behind this sentence was particularly evident. The promise of the punishment froze in the air, which was not at all comfortable for the young pilot.

"I said I was not going to kill you and torture you." Vader took a step towards him. "And yet you ran away and almost died.”

"I would find a solution," Luke growled. Without knowing why, he suddenly felt even smaller and more vulnerable than before. Why did Sith's reprimands make him feel guilty? What the hell was wrong?!

"You voluntarily got yourself into a situation that threatened your life.”

"Like it was the first time” He huffed, and literally a second later he felt that he shouldn't have said it. "Anyway, it doesn’t matter!” If his arms hadn't been crossed over his chest (by the way, it was almost the same position as the Dark Lord stood), he would probably have started waving them. "Why do you care what I'm getting into? If you care so much about my well-being, let me go, you kriffing freak! This whole situation makes no sense!”

"Your place is here, Skywalker, by my side.”

Luke felt his cheeks the color of a ripe tomato. It's been a long time since he felt such anger. By what right does Vader say something like that?!

"How dare you--?” He began, his hands clenched into fists. "You killed my father, and now--”

"Obi-Wan lied to you.” The Dark Lord interrupted him. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, which made the young pilot shudder.

"The only liar and manipulator is you!” The rebel pointed a finger at his tormentor, but after a while he controlled himself and took a deep breath.

"You are insolent.” The Sith said, taking another step towards him. „Not only do you lack discipline and respect for the olders and higher ranks, but you also voluntarily get into situations that threaten your life.”

"What are you--?”

He didn't have time to finish when he suddenly felt a tight grip around his shoulder. Vader began to drag him behind him, which made Skywalker shiver involuntarily. So torture. The word of Sith is worth nothing, Luke was sure of it now. What hell is this monster going to give him?

The young pilot didn't even have time to make a sound when the Dark Lord suddenly sat on the couch and pulled him down. The blonde grunted a little when he felt something hard stick lightly into his stomach. He didn't know what was happening. The rug was suspiciously close to his face, his arms were stretched out in front of him, and after a second he felt a hard slap fall on his right buttock. Luke's eyes widened as the boy realized what position he was in.

"Hey!” He shouted, feeling the next blow. He tried to get up, but he couldn't - the Sith's other hand on his back effectively immobilized him.

Skywalker couldn't believe it. These are the "consequences" Vader was talking about? He had expected everything - beatings, strange substances to inflict pain on him, choking with the Force, but not _this_! It never occurred to him that he would be bent over the Sith's lap.

"What are you thinking!?” He called out as the smacks still fell regularly on his rear. "You can't do this to me! You’re not my father!”

But Vader didn't think to stop. He delivered his blows evenly, ignoring any protests from Luke's lips. When he flew to Vrogas Vas, he simply wanted to capture his son and transport him safely to the ‘Executor’. He didn't think he would have to punish him, and that way. The boy definitely went too far - not only he called him names, unscrupulously, (how does he even know such words?), but also put himself in danger. Luke has to learn that he can't do that - he's too valuable to die. Vader has already lost his beloved wife, he would not make the same mistake with his son, even if such punishments were the price for his safety.

"Let me go, you bloody ass-- Ow!” He shouted when the next few blows were much stronger than the previous ones.

"Language," Sith said, continuing to punish his offspring.

"I may be a prisoner, but you have no right to do this to me!" Skywalker kicked, trying to break free from the almost steel grip.

Luke finally fell silent, biting his lower lip. He won't react, he won't give Vader that satisfaction. The whole situation was one great humiliation for him. He would have liked to call the Sith names, but when he remembered the few harder slaps he had received previously, he gave up on the idea. It wasn't a good plan to make the spanking worse.

Luke could have bet he was the first Rebel to find himself in that position. Others would probably be thrown into tight cells and treated with an unpleasant session with a special droid used for torture. And he? Bend over the Dark Lord's lap and treated like a child. This scene was absurd. If any of his friends found out about it, Skywalker would be dead. Han would have reminded him at every turn.

With each stroke, Luke felt more uncomfortable. Why did Vader choose this way to punish him? It was so… not his style, that the young pilot wondered if someone had brainwashed the Sith by accident. All because Luke had put himself in danger? As if the stay on the ‘Executor’ would be comfortable and risk-free for him!

Skywalker tried to think of anything that would distract him from this merciless punishment. Unfortunately, the gradually increasing pain and the feeling of humiliation effectively brought him back to reality. Awareness who threw him over his knees didn't help at all.

Vader could feel Luke's unease. He was well aware of his shock and anger. Although his son had stopped protesting, that did not mean that he submitted to the punishment. He still held on to his dignity and was not going to react. The Sith didn't care - a little more and the young pilot would break. Maybe this spanking will make the boy understand that he cannot mindlessly risk his life. Tomorrow they will have to talk about it seriously and Luke will learn the truth about his parentage. But first, he had to learn a good lesson. Vader was going to make sure his son will stop getting into trouble at every turn.

Seconds passed, turned into minutes, and another smacks fell on his exposed buttocks. Skywalker clenched his hands into fists, feeling an increasing burning sensation in his backside. Each blow was evenly distributed over time, so that Luke didn't even have a moment to rest. Eventually, the young man could no longer hold out and remain still. He began to squirm, pressing his lips tighter at the same time. He didn't want to cry, but the punishment was getting worse! He hoped he could stay silent until the end. He won't get more humiliated and scream at the top of his throat, no way.

Vader made sure Luke could sense his disappointment and anger. The Sith did not take pleasure in giving his son such a lash, but if it works, he is willing to repeat it if necessary. The man, however, hoped it would never come to that again. It wasn't that he wouldn’t be able to put Luke over his knee again - he didn't want to see him in a situation that would endanger his life, especially since he was yet untrained in using the Force. The spanking must be painful for the boy to learn from it. With this in mind, Vader continued to punish his reckless offspring.

A soft moan escaped from Luke's lips. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep quiet, although he wasn't going to give up easily. He will not give Vader this satisfaction. Each slap made the young pilot flinch or jerk slightly. The Sith aimed not only at his buttocks, but also at the area just below them. Skywalker was sure he wouldn't sit up soon after a punishment like this. He wrapped his right hand around his torturer's leg, wanting to have something to hold his hand onto. That hurts! He felt tears starting to gather under his eyelids, but he shook his head, not wanting to let them run down his cheeks. Another moan left his mouth, even as he tried to suppress it. Vader's hands were large and his strokes were exceptionally strong. Luke's burning sensation was getting worse and all he wanted was to get away from the punishment and embarrassment. He jerked harder, looking for a weakness in Vader’s grip, but found none.

Skywalker screamed as the Lord's hand hit a sore spot at the bottom of his left buttock. The pain was becoming unbearable. The blond kicked again, tightening his right arm around Vader's leg. The room was filled with the sounds of precise and hard slaps, and the groans of the young Rebel could be heard more and more. Luke had never felt so humiliated in his life. Uncle Owen had punished him in the same way several times, but the pilot was a small child at the time. And it was never a big spanking, a dozen or so solid hits at most. Vader's punishment was incomparably worse.

Suddenly, the rhythm of the Sith blows ended. Skywalker exhaled softly, hoping it was all over. How wrong he was! The Dark Lord with a quick movement removed the pants from his son's buttocks, leaving only underwear on his rear. When Luke realized what had just happened, he began struggling like a man possessed.

"Stop it!” He shouted, trying to break free from the torturer's grip. "You can’t! It's-- OW!”

When the next smacks began to fall on his bottom, the blonde was on the verge of crying. It was even worse! He didn't have to turn to know that the back of his body had already turned a ripe red color. The young pilot's legs began to kick by themselves - an automatic response to the pain Vader inflicted. Skywalker instinctively tried to shield himself with his right hand, but it was immediately pinned to his back by the heavy arm of the Sith. Each slap was evenly timed, just like the previous ones, so the boy didn't have a moment to rest. The tears he had managed to hold back so far flowed from his eyes, leaving wet marks on his cheeks. The rebel began to sob, still jerking his right hand occasionally or kicking his legs. Nothing worked - the Dark Lord was unfazed by his crying and attempts to free himself. Every now and then he raised his hand, and then lowered it on the blonde's backside. He was spanking him all the time at the same pace and with the same force, which, according to the punished, was still unimaginably great. Luke's sobs grew louder and louder until they finally turned into open crying. His legs kicked with more intensity than before. The young man temporarily stopped worrying about who was imposing the punishment - he just wanted it to end. He kicked his right leg one last time, then hung limp on his torturer's lap, lowering his head and limbs, still weeping. 

When the boy gave up completely, Vader knew the punishment should end soon. Luke finally accepted the spanking even though he hated it. He also accepted his authority, which the Sith had wanted from the beginning. He would have been surprised if his son hadn't bothered with his today rebuke and soon got into something again. He was sure the pilot would never forget this scolding. Maybe it would make Luke understand that he needed to stop risking his precious life senselessly. Sensing that the blonde is on the verge of endurance, he decided to end the punishment with a quick series of a few stronger slaps.

Skywalker screamed loudly, feeling the unrelenting blows. He didn't even notice that a moment after them, the punishment was over. Vader released his arm, which hooked around the Sith's leg again. Even though the chastisement ended, his sobs intensified. It hurt, it hurt so bad!

Vader didn’t really know what to do now. It was the firts time he found himself in this kind of situation – the firts time when he punished someone this way. And not just anyone, but his own son. The boy was still lying inertly on his knees, crying all the time. What shoud he do? Wait for him to calm down? Help him get up? Say something? It was more difficult than the Sith could have imagined. And this is his first day as a father.

Luke felt the Dark Lord put his pants over his buttocks, but he was too tired to get up from his lap. He would have been in that position longer had Vader not helped him up. The boy stared at the floor all the time, feeling too humiliated and aching to be able to make eye contact.

The Sith put his hands on his son's shoulders, but as he still refused to meet his eyes, he placed two fingers under his chin, forcing him to raise his head. Luke's eyes were red and glistening with the clear droplets pouring out of them, leaving wet marks on his cheeks. The boy's lower lip was still trembling, and a sob came out of his throat. It hurt Vader to see it, but he knew it was only necessary and for Luke's sake. The young pilot had the right to cry, especially since the punishment was painful and lasted several long minutes. After a moment, Skywalker looked away, not wanting to look at his torturer's mask.

"That should unteach you to mindlessly rush into situations that threaten your life," the Sith said, still staring intently at his son's face.

Luke was already opening his mouth to say something, but quickly gave it up. He just bit his lower lip and two fresh tears trickled down his cheeks.

_Good, the spanking worked, at least for now._

"Get some rest, young one.” Vader turned the young man around and pushed him slightly towards his bedroom. "We will talk tomorrow when you calm down.”

After these words, he left the room, never once looking at the crying Rebel. He wasn't sure how to act now. He didn't think Luke was satisfied with his prolonged presence in his room, so he preferred to give him time to calm down and think about what had just happened. Tomorrow they could talk, and the man hoped his son would understand that his place is here, in the Empire. He didn't want to make the boy a prisoner, but until Luke accepted his situation, he had no choice. For now, his presence on the ‘Executor’ will remain a secret. The Emperor cannot find out - Skywalker is not ready to meet him. He must undergo training to help Vader take Palpatine down. At the moment, however, the only thing a young pilot should do is rest.

The Dark Lord went to his meditation chamber, where he connected to the Force without difficulty and reached the bright, warm presence that was his son. He touched it gently, not wanting to scare the boy away. The Sith was constantly monitoring Luke's condition through the Force and was pleased to find that his son had gone to bed. He still felt both mental and physical exhaustion and deep dissatisfaction coupled with immense embarrassment. And he was still crying. So the man stayed with him until he felt Luke begin to calm down, then finally fell into a good sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke did the only thing he could do - he flopped down on the bed, then pressed his face against the pillow, wanting to howl into the heavens. He still didn't quite understand what had happened, though the incredible burning sensation in his backside didn’t let him forget it. He - Luke Skywalker - a rebel hero, so far elusive, cried in bedding like a small child. Locked in a luxurious room on the ‘Executor’ and left there with an unpleasant, painful reminder of what had happened just a few minutes ago, he felt as weak as ever. He wouldn’t expect to be spanked by the Emperor's Right Hand. To be so punished by his own father's killer ...

Skywalker still couldn't forgive himself for crying like a baby. Although he decided that he would not react, but – oh, Force! - this punishment was terribly painful! Additively, this feeling of humiliation and being dominated in every possible way ... It was impossible not to cry.

He pressed his face against the pillow, giving vent to his emotions. What if Vader treated him like that for every disobedience? He had no right to do that! Such punishments are applied by parents to their children, not by the Dark Lord to the most wanted Rebel in the galaxy! Any other member of the Rebellion, if they were caught, would be tortured and eventually sentenced to death. Until a few hours ago, Luke was sure it was going to happen to him too. Now he knew nothing. The Sith, instead of following the traditional methods used in violent interrogation, chose something so… different. Skywalker pressed his face into the soft material even more, refusing to even say the word in his head. He was sure that he was missing something in this whole situation.

‘ _Obi-Wan lied to you._ ’

What is that supposed to mean? He lied about what?

The blonde sobbed softly, trying to control his emotions. He felt like a little child punished by his parents for disobedience. The burning sensation in his backside effectively reminded him of his punishment.

Luke didn't even have the strength to get up. Each movement only increased the pain, so the pilot stayed on the bed, lying on his stomach all the time, his arms wrapped around the pillow. There was nothing to distract him from the aching burning sensation in his buttocks and upper thighs. Tears were still running down his cheeks, and his eyes prickled with the excess of clear droplets accumulated in them. Skywalker was glad none of his friends could see him now. He needed time for himself. Everyone, even him, had the right to a day of self-pity. His situation was hopeless, which he had already painfully found out. What's left for him? Only a bitter cry at the moment.

He made himself comfortable and sighed softly as he began to calm down. He felt the Force around him and someone's presence. At first he wanted to move away from it, but after a while he realized that it was trying to help him calm down. So he clung to it as the only source of solace. Within a minute, it was as if the black wave had flooded him and covered him like a large, warm blanket. He was surprised but didn’t protest. He immediately began to drift off into the dreamland. He didn’t fight this feeling - he fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Vader made sure that nothing was disturbing his son's sleep, he headed back to his room. Passing the guards he had sent there shortly after he had finished punishing his offspring, he entered the quarters now belonging to the young pilot. He didn't feel guilty about putting Luke over his knee - he hoped it would effectively banish any stupid ideas out of his head. As it can be seen, the Lars were not able to teach him that. Now he was responsible for Skywalker's safety and was going to provide it for him. The boy will understand that, he just needs time.

Vader entered the bedroom, where the first thing he saw was a small figure lying on a large bed, snuggling against a pillow. Something inside the Sith started filling his chest. What's that feeling? He had known them once, but could not remember. He tried to extinguish it in himself, but it would not disappear. A Sith Lord shouldn't feel like this. Despite everything ... Looking at the sleeping blonde, he felt calm, filled with care for this wonderful child. Yes, Luke was special. He was the only thing left after _her_.

Vader allowed himself a slight smile under the mask. Now he had his son with him, as it should have been from the very beginning. He must do his best to gain Luke's trust. He didn't want the boy to see him as an enemy. As father and son, they should work together. They are entitled to joint ruling of the galaxy.

The Sith stood by the boy's bed for a few minutes, and finally decided to leave him alone. Before he did so, however, he leaned over him, pushed his hair from his forehead, and then covered him with the quilt. He thought of taking the shoes off his feet, but the gesture would probably wake Skywalker up. So Vader turned on his heel and walked out of his son's bedroom, starting to recompose tomorrow's conversation in his head. For the first time in a long time, he had someone to protect, and he would do anything to keep Luke safe aboard the ‘Executor’.

**_I'll protect him, Padme._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Dad Vader is a strict parent, who doesn't want his child to be in danger.


	9. Consequences (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader and Luke have to talk  
> A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked me about another spanking shot...  
> Well, if you are interested, then I'll write something like that :D I'll do my best!   
> I was really glad you liked the previous part!

When Luke woke up, he felt something was wrong. He didn't remember covering himself with the duvet before falling asleep. He stared at the cover for a moment, incomprehensibly, but eventually yawned and rolled onto his back. However, he quickly regretted it when, under the weight of his body, his buttocks painfully felt themselves.

"Shiiit," he only muttered, immediately laying back on his stomach. "How long will it hurt?” He mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow.

For a moment he hoped the whole thing yesterday was just a bad dream. Unfortunately, the unpleasant burning sensation was real and strongly reminiscent of a painful punishment. Skywalker groaned softly, having no idea how he would ever meet Vader's eyes again. He felt humiliated and even weaker than before. But he still wanted to escape. He needs to get out of here before his situation gets even worse. But how can he get out of here?

Luke shook his head, chasing away any thoughts of escape. He didn't want to know what Vader would do if he caught him trying to sneak out. Yesterday's punishment was unbearable anyway, and the young pilot really didn't want to worsen his bottom’s condition. He's likely to have trouble with sitting today, which wasn't comfortable for him at all.

After a few minutes of inactivity, he decided to get up. He did so carefully, taking care not to accidentally sit on his butt. Never in his life would he have thought that he would undergo _this_ kind of a punishment aboard the ‘Executor’. Han, Leia, and none of the Rebels can ever find out about it. That would be… Skywalker shook his head, not even wanting to imagine it.

He went into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. Then he looked closely at his reflection - disheveled hair and slightly swollen eyes from yesterday's crying were the first things he noticed. He sighed quietly, then quickly began to clean himself up, not wanting anyone to see him like that.

He walked into the living room, where he circumvetnted the couch where yesterday there were… "consequences" Vader had promised him earlier. He winced, still feeling the unpleasant burning sensation. Oh Force, the Dark Lord has such big and strong hands! Luke really didn't want to be on his lap again. Once it was humiliating enough. And definitely very out of place.

Seriously, what was Vader even thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The boy froze, not ready to meet his captor again. He was relieved when the character who entered his prison was not the Sith, but the droid that brought him breakfast. He set the tray of food down on the table, then left without a word, leaving Luke alone.

Skywalker looked at the dish and only then felt how hungry he was. The last time he ate was before the battle at Vrogas Vas, and that was quite a dozen hours ago. So he walked over to the table, still staring at the food. It wasn't anything like disgusting looking mush, which didn't surprise him that much, considering the fact that he was locked in a comfortable room. He sat down on one of the chairs, which he regretted almost immediately. He groaned softly, feeling the burning slightly increase. But he gritted his teeth and picked up a fork, then began to eat, trying to ignore the unpleasant pain in the back of his body. Damn Vader and his big hands…

Luke decided to drink the warm tea standing up. He walked over to the large glass pane and gazed out into space. He didn't see any of the planets, so he had no idea where they might actually be. Outer Rim? Or maybe closer to the center? Skywalker sighed softly, involuntarily thinking of his friends. Are they okay? Are they worried about him? Are they trying to find him? The boy really wanted to be hugged by Leia again, to hear from Han his slightly mocking "Kid!" and see Chewie's argument with C-3PO. He didn’t think that he would be so suddenly cut off from it all. Yesterday he was among his friends, and today he was locked in a room aboard the ‘Executor’ with no possibility of escape. And the aftertaste of what would happen if he found himself in any danger again.

"Uh, I’m missing something!" he muttered under his breath, sipping his tea.

Yesterday's punishment was not the normal, standard punishment for captured Rebels. It was more… personal? Luke didn't know if he could call it that, but he knew he was thinking right. Why would someone who murdered his father punish him like this? This didn’t make sense. There must be a catch, a detail Skywalker still couldn't see.

Frustrated, he put the cup back on the tray, then lay down on the couch (on his stomach, of course) and began to think about the future and recent events. What will happen to him? Why didn't Vader kill him? He wants to use him somehow? Is he always going to punish him like he did yesterday? Will he explain it all to him?

The boy sighed, pressing his face against the pillow. All these thoughts made his head ache. So many questions and no answers. If he had at least one tiny lead he could use ...

"Oh, Ben" he just whispered. "I really wish you were here."

Luke didn't know how long he lay there. But when he felt the already familiar dark aura begin to creep toward his quarters, he immediately tensed. He quickly stood up, not wanting Vader to see him lying down, then clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't be seen to be weak. Not after what happened yesterday.

The door opened and the Dark Lord entered the room. He stopped a few steps before Luke, who was surprised to find that the passage was still open.

"Have you recovered?” The Sith asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Skywalker knew exactly what Vader meant. He just bit his lower lip, not wanting to say something he might regret later.

"Yes," he finally replied. He was not going to talk about the burning sensation still [esthesiodic](https://www.diki.pl/slownik-angielskiego?q=esthesiodic).

"Very well.” The man was standing in the same place all the time. "We need to talk, young one.”

_Well, I think so_ , the blonde thought, but he didn’t dare to say it out loud.

"But before we start our conversation, I have something for you.”

It totally confused Luke. What would this murderer give him?

The Sith raised his right hand, and after a moment the familiar astromech came into the room.

"Artoo!” The boy exclaimed in delight. He didn't even notice the closing door.

He was sure R2-D2 stayed on Vrogas Vas, from where the Rebels later picked him up. So what was he doing on ‘Executor’?

"Hey, buddy.” He grinned as he placed his hand on the droid's head. "No, it's okay. I'm not hurt” he said as Artoo's nervous beeping stopped.

The young pilot faced Vader, even more confused than before.

"What’s going on?” He asked. "First you lock me in this room, then ..." He paused, not wanting to mention yesterday's punishment. He knew the Sith understood what he meant. "And now you give me my droid. I don’t understand.”

For several long seconds, the only audible sound in the room was the Dark Lord's respirator. Luke was uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it.

"You said yesterday Kenobi told you I killed Anakin Skywalker," the Sith finally began. When the blonde nodded, the man continued. "Obi-Wan was a liar and a fizzer.”

„What do you mean by that? Ben was--!”

"I did _not_ kill your father.”

The pilot was speechless. He stared at the Sith as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Then where is he?” Instinctively, he took a step towards Vader, his voice palpable both with anger and anxiety. His father ... is alive?

"Right here.”

"He's a prisoner?” Luke's anger began to grow more and more. How dare Vader keep Anakin locked up for so many years?!

"Your father is **_here_** , boy.” Seeing the Rebel's momentary hesitation, the Sith rushed to explain. " _ **I**_ am your father.”

Time stood still for Skywalker. What was Vader saying? What did he just ...?

_I am your father._

No. No no no! It is impossible! This is just a silly joke, another strange behavior of the Dark Lord.

**I am your father.**

"No.” The young pilot stepped away from the Sith, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, it’s not possible!

"Listen to the Force, Luke.”

The boy couldn't - wouldn't - believe it. The biggest monster in the galaxy would be his father? The terrifying, ruthless Darth Vader is actually an old, respected, admired Anakin Skywalker? No. It doesn’t make any sense. Anakin was a Jedi, he defended the peace. He would never have gone to the Dark Side!

But the Force said otherwise. Luke's head rattled painfully, confirming the Sith's words. No no no!

Suddenly it all made sense - that the Sith was defending him on Vrogas Vas. The fact that he tracked him so vehemently across the galaxy. That he wanted to catch him alive. That he was lecturing him about safety. Even yesterday's punishment (still hated by Luke) was more understandable.

All this because he was his father...

"But…" Skywalker began. He fell silent, not knowing what to say. "Ben... Ben lied to me.” He finally choked out, feeling a huge lump in his throat. "He lied to me," he whispered.

"Kenobi was a liar.” Vader repeated his earlier words. "And a kidnapper. He took you when you were an infant.”

The blonde didn’t know what to do. What to say. What to think. Out of the rush of emotions, he sat down on the couch, not even paying attention to the burning in his buttocks. Artoo immediately rode over to his leg, emitting alarmed squeaks.

"But…" Luke whispered again. He was in shock. He felt that what the Lord had said was true, but he couldn't understand why Ben lied to him. He thought he would never know? That he would kill Vader without even realizing that he was killing his own father?

Father.

The boy has always dreamed of having a father. In those dreams, Anakin Skywalker was an incredibly brave and most amazing man in the galaxy. In fact ...

"If I had known you were alive, you would not have grew up on a farm with those fools," Vader said, taking a step towards his son. "Luke, if I had known--”

„You didn’t know I was alive?” The boy interrupted him. His voice was close to breaking down.

"I was told you died in your mother’s womb.”

The blond was speechless again. He heard every word the Sith said, but he felt as if their meaning wasn’t reaching him. Vader wanted him because Luke was his son.

**_Son._ **

The young pilot wanted to be called that for as long as he could remember. Whenever he saw Biggs with his parents, he felt a slight twinge in his heart. Why did his friend have a family and his parents are dead? Once upon a time, Skywalker would have given anything to have a father. Now… He didn't know what to do.

"When did you find out?” He whispered, placing his hand on Artoo's head.

"After our meeting on Cymoon I" replied Vader, standing next to the blonde. "Boba Fett gave me your name.”

Luke just nodded.

"Your destiny is to stand by my side, Luke.” The Dark Lord put a hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched involuntarily at the sudden touch. "I will complete your training and then…”

Skywalker stopped listening.

'I _will complete your training.’_

No.

No no no! Vader wants to make him a Sith, another weapon for the Empire. Maybe he was his father, but that doesn't mean he has the right to decide his fate.

"No.” He interrupted him, standing up sharply. "You're not going to train me.”

"Luke, you do not understand--”

"What I don't understand is why you went from a wonderful man, an amazing Jedi, to…" He gestured with his hands at him. „this! You were adored, respected! The Jedi were--!”

"Kenobi really taught you nothing.” The Sith crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you really know about the Force? And about the Jedi?”

Skywalker was speechless for a moment. What did he know about it? Well, not much. Ben had been his master for only a few hours. If it weren't for Vader, he would probably have been teaching him to this day.

"The Force is an energy that surrounds us," Luke replied, suddenly feeling as if all the confidence he had felt so far was drained from him. He didn't know what else to say. Finally, after a few seconds of hesitation, he decided to continue. "The Jedi were the keepers of peace, they fought for the good of the Republic--"

"The Republic was not as good as you think it was, young one." Vader interrupted him. "Your deficiencies in education will be made up.”

Luke's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Deficiencies in education? He may not have had a college education, and history was never his forte, but he wasn’t so uneducated! On several occasions he had heard Mon Mothma speak of the Republic era, the Jedi Order and the Separatists. Leia also mentioned something about it sometimes, so his knowledge can't be that poor!

"You really do not know much.” There was a strange, soft noise from the vocoder located on Vader's chest, which Skywalker interpreted as a sigh. "Did Kenobi tell you that to become a Jedi Master you had to get rid of most feelings?" The blonde's eyes widened at these words. "Or did he say the Jedi could not have children? Did he mention that Jedi always used their code, even when the situation required them to leave their soldiers on the battlefield?”

The pilot was speechless, again. His hands fell along his torso, and he silently stared at the black figure standing in front of him. The Jedi didn’t show affection? They didn’t love? They didn’t get attached? And what is this code?

Then something hit him.

"If the Jedi couldn't have children," he began, lowering his head. "you mean that ... that I ... was unwanted?” He finished, practically whispering.

Literally at the same moment, he felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees. He knew the feeling. He knew what it meant - Vader was furious. But Luke didn't know whether it was at him or the words he had said. The boy instinctively took a step back, wanting to somehow defend himself from the Lord's anger. R2-D2 immediately stood beside him, ready to defend his master.

"You were not unwanted," the Sith finally replied as his anger was under control. "You were… unplanned.” He didn't feel comfortable talking about the past, but he knew that sooner or later it would have to come. Luke's stubbornness and curiosity are almost a skywalker tradition. It was only a matter of time before the blonde would asks about his parents. "But that does not mean we did not want you.”

"So you and mom ...?” He began feeling tears welling up in his eyes. But he stopped them, not wanting to cry again in front of Sith. He felt relieved to learn that his parents - both - wanted him. That they expected him with love. "Who was she?”

Vader would stop breathing if he could. Luke didn't know **_her_** name?

"Nobody told you who your mother was?” When Skywalker shook his head, the Sith clenched fists. Kenobi deserved a much longer and more painful death. The Dark Lord wanted to bring him back to life, only to kill him again. Not only was this liar trying to turn Luke - his own son! - against him, he hadn't even told him about… about **her**!

"I want to know her name," Luke said, biting his lower lip lightly. "I have the right to know.”

Of course the boy had a right to it. That didn't mean the Sith wanted to talk about it, though. The past was to him something he didn't even want to think about. And his wife is an extremely painful subject. But Vader realized that sooner or later he had to tell Luke her name. Skywalker deserves it.

And it probably makes it easier for him to trust him.

"Padme.” The Dark Lord walked past his son and stood by the window, hands clasped behind his back. "Padme Amidala.”

Luke froze. His eyes widened at that familiar name.

" _This_ Padme Amidala?” He turned to the Sith, automatically taking a few steps towards him. "Former Queen of Naboo and Senator?”

"Yes.”

Luke had heard of her more than once. Leia admired her, considered her to be one of the few role models truly worth emulating. Amidala fought for peace and order in the galaxy. Her attitude encouraged others to act, motivated them. She was a beautiful, strong woman. And most of all ... she was his mother. This wonderful woman was his mother.

Luke found it harder and harder to hold back his tears. Finally he found out his mother's name. He finally knows who she was. Finally, he has a chance to learn more about his parents' past! It's just that the only person who could tell him about it is his… is Vader. The young pilot was not convinced about further talks with the Dark Lord, but he knew that they were inevitable. At least until he gets away from here.

Skywalker stood in the center of the room, not sure what to say next. He has a father. Anakin Skywalker has become Darth Vader, but it's still his father.

A father who gets upset when Luke gets into life-threatening situations.

A father who can reliably and painfully make his point of view - still with his safety in mind.

A father who loved his mother.

A father who wanted a son from the very beginning.

The father from whom this son was taken away.

A father who wants that son by his side now.

A father who really cares about Luke. Even though he shows it in a rather… peculiar way, Luke just knows Vader cares about him.

"Em..." he began. "You must tell the Emperor of my capture, right?"

"That would be his will.” The Sith nodded, and Skywalker felt chills go through him. "But if I took you to him, he would hurt you. As I mentioned, your harm is not in my interest.” The Dark Lord turned around, looking directly at his descendant. " I am not taking you to him, Luke. You will stay here.”

The blond felt a great relief almost immediately. Another proof that Vader wants to keep him safe. The boy smiled involuntarily, feeling something in his chest that he couldn’t explain. To his surprise, he felt torn. A quarter of an hour ago, he would have run away without hesitation, if only he had had the opportunity. But now he wasn't sure he wanted to leave.

One problem remains.

"I don't want to be a Sith," he said suddenly. "I guess you can train me, but not necessarily in the Dark Side?"

"To help me defeat the Emperor, you must become powerful, Luke."

Wait ... what?

"Defeat the Emperor?” Skywalker's eyes widened as plates. "You want to kill Palpatine?”

"Now I have an even greater reason than before." The Dark Lord crossed his arms over his chest again. "But for that I need you. And you need a solid training.”

"But--”

"The Empire has its drawbacks.” Vader continued, ignoring what Luke wanted to say. “But together we can bring order to the galaxy. By overthrowing Palpatine, we gain power, and then we can establish new and better rules.”

The boy was shocked. Was Vader just offering him to join forces and overthrow the Emperor? This is the goal of the entire Rebellion, and Luke has dreamed of it for a long time, but ... for Darth Vader himself to offer him something like that?

His father is full of surprises.

"Father," he began, realizing after a second that he had called the Sith ‘father’. But he felt that it sounded… good. As if it should have been like that from the beginning. "I never signed up to rule the galaxy.” He scratched his head. "I'm not good for this. I can help you defeat Palpatine, but I don't want to be a Sith.”

"I see we need to discuss all of this thoroughly," replied Vader.

The men stood facing each other, the silence reverberating around them for several long seconds.

"Can I leave this room at all?” Skywalker asked suddenly. Since the Sith is his father, would he probably allow him to explore the best ship in the galaxy?

"Yes.” The Dark Lord nodded, and Luke's mouth instantly twisted into a broad smile. "However, only under the my or my people escort.”

"What?!” He exclaimed, taking his hips. "Oh, come on!”

"I do not trust you enough yet, to let you move around the ‘Executor’ by yourself." Vader took a few steps towards him. “In time, when I am sure you will not run away, you will gain more privileges.”

The blonde moaned softly. He didn't quite know what he wanted - to stay or run away. Sooner or later Vader would catch him again. Besides… What if the Rebellion finds out about his parentage? While there are a few Rebels who have someone in the family in the Empire, that's nothing compared to being the son of the Emperor's Right Hand - the murderer of hundreds of thousands of people.

But if Luke decides to stay (not that he has a great chance of escaping), what will his training be like? What will Vader want to teach him? Will he make him turn to the Dark Side?

So many questions, no answers.

Internally, the little boy told him he should stay. After all, he had always wanted a father, and now he has a chance to meet him. He can learn more about him and about his mother - a chance he never got.

On the other hand, his rebel spirit dictated that it would be treason. He had sacrificed a lot for the Rebellion already, and if he suddenly gave it all up… How would his friends react? What would Leia say knowing he had joined the person who tortured her on the Death Star? And Han? Luke himself urged him to stay, to help the Rebels. Meanwhile, it would be him who would leave them, at least for a while.

Skywalker also feared that if his father publicly announced that Luke was his son, the blonde would have no reason to return to the rebel base. They probably wouldn’t want him anymore. There was nothing he could do about his parentage - Vader is his father and this fact is undeniable. Plus, he's the only one who could help him master the Force.

"But I really don't want to be a Sith," he muttered, placing his hand on Artoo's head.

"As I said, we will talk about it another time.” The Sith walked over to his son. "The Force and sword fighting are not the only things you will learn here.”

"Huh?” Skywalker knew it didn't sound very intelligent, but he was surprised. What else could he learn here besides mastering the Force?

"I have already mentioned that your lacks in education must be made up.” Luke could have sworn Vader was amused. It is even possible? "So you will learn history and military basics. These are the two main items you should know.”

Skywalker felt his jaw drop. He understood Force training and lightsaber fighting, but this? Vader had chased him through the galaxy for so long to take care of his historical education? And why the hell does he need military basics for?

"You are my son," the Dark Lord said suddenly, as if reading his thoughts. "It means you have a high position in the Empire. Someday you will also rule it with me. The military basics is the compulsory area of knowledge to manage an army in the future. You will learn more about imperial law and procedures.”

What rulling of the Empire? What army management?!

"I already told you that I don't want to rule the galaxy!" The boy said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And stop reading my mind!”

"Shielding is the first thing we will work on," Vader replied, completely ignoring the first part of his speech.

The blonde was already opening his mouth to say something, but the Sith briskly walked past him, heading towards the exit.

"Soon one of my men will provide you with study materials.” The Dark Lord paused for a moment and turned his head, probably watching him closely. "I advise you to do it, Luke."

Skywalker only made a sulky face. For what sins is this happening to him? What has he done so badly in his life that he will have to learn this while being locked up on the ‘Executor’? He would much rather focus on Force-training.

"Do I need to say, what will happen if you put yourself in any danger again?” Vader asked suddenly, interrupting his throng of thoughts.

Luke's cheeks turned red immediately as he realized what his father meant.

"No," he grunted, looking away. "But that one yesterday wasn't necessary anyway," he added, in a slightly softer voice.

"It was and you know it.” Vader put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Do not give me reasons to do this again."

"I'm locked up on the ‘Executor’!” The young pilot didn't even want to admit the thought of another spanking. That one time was humiliating enough. "How would I get into anything here?”

"You are a Skywalker, you can get yourself in trouble anywhere.”

Luke felt his cheeks flush even more. Maybe he had a tendency to find himself in dangerous situations, even where it seemed like there were none, but that doesn't mean he’s going to do something stupid on the most guarded ship in the galaxy! Besides, he is not a small child to be reminded of this constantly.

The rebel really wanted to end this conversation. And he did so well at ignoring yesterday's punishment!

"I will come later, my son.”

After these words, Vader left his room. Skywalker groaned softly. Vader was really ready to put him over his knee again. No. Luke won't let this happen. But why does he have to learn so much? Military basics, history, plus imperial law and procedures. The blonde started to have a headache at the mere thought of so much material. His father really is ruthless.

The young pilot surprised himself. It was surprisingly easy for him to call the Sith "Father". As if… as if it had always been like that. But since Vader cares about him and wants his safety, Anakin Skywalker probably isn't as dead as it seems. Maybe just spending a lot of time with the Dark Lord is enough for Anakin to break through the darkness again?

Luke grinned to himself. He has just set a new life goal - he will save his father. Simultaneously, he will try to learn all the issues that will be required of him. Maybe somehow he will be able not to go crazy in all this.

Just maybe.

"Oh, Artoo" He put his hand on droid's head. "What have I gotten myslef into?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm good at writing Vader & Luke talks, especially the revelation about parentage, but I'm trying. I hope you're not dissapointed...


End file.
